Surviving a New World
by Eternal6
Summary: Almost 10 years after the fight with Akatsuki something went terribly wrong and the world has ended. Follow Naruto, Sakura and some others as they struggle to survive and find out what happened. NaruSaku, might be SakuNaruHina. Zombie fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto… there!! Now you know it.

A/N:

First Fanfic ever, hope you like it.

I don´t like to describe in too many details the clothes and looks of characters. When I read a fanfic I usually skip detailed descriptions and end up imagining myself how they look. So I will give you hints of how they look and you imagine the rest.

In my Fic all Naruto generation are about 24 years old, so picture them with the clothes from shippuden, but older. If a character needs a more detailed description I will give it.

This will be more likely a NaruSaku, sorry if you don´t like the pairing, but it might be a SakuNaruHina. I don't have anything against any of the girls.

First chapter is told mostly from Sakura´s point of view, second from Naruto´s POV, third most likely Naruto or maybe both.

* * *

A woman stood in the Hokage tower, leaning with her hands against the window in the hokage office, with her head facing down, her pink locks covering her face. 24 years old Jounin and medic-nin Haruno Sakura has become a beautiful woman, but her present appearance doesn't help that thought very much, her hair is a mess and dirty and her red dress isn't in a better shape, dirty and torn in various places like her abdomen and her back where unhealed wounds can be seen. Nothing of this is important to her right now because she is in deep thought; these thoughts are mostly questions and the ones that come to her more often are:

- "How?? Why??"

She lifted her head and looked outside where the once lively and proud village of Konoha stood. Right now all that she could see was abandoned and torn buildings and the deserted streets. She was about to start thinking again when the door to the office opened, out of habit she raised her hands clenched them into fists and prepared for fight or run if needed until she saw who it was, there stood Hinata and Moegi looking just as tired, dirty and wounded as Sakura. Instantly Sakura relaxed.

-"Hinata, Moegi… I'm glad you're ok. How did it go?? Found any survivors??"

-"S-Sakura-san, I'm afraid we didn't. But we didn't run into any of _them _either." – said the white eyed nin.

-"Good, but I guess it's to be expected, they are much more active at night"- said Sakura as she left out a tired sigh at the end of the phrase.

-"Well, we are all tired sempai. And I found some food. I hope this will help us to relax a little"- said Moegi.

-"Great job Moegi!! With this we won't have to leave the tower so often for a couple of days, leaving us enough time to think what to do next."Said Sakura a little relieved that she won't have to be out there for awhile. "Let's seal the rest of the entrances while there is light".

-"H-hai!" "OK"-said Hinata and Moegi simultaneously.

Why has Sakura become the leader of this little group? You could say it's because of her character and you would be partly right, but the main reason it's because she is the only one who can fight alone at a decent level against the dangers that they have been facing recently.

While placing a table and a couple of chairs to block a door Sakura started thinking again about her family, friends and the events that led them where they currently are.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Konoha__ had been peaceful for a couple of years, there were still conflicts like __Akatsuki__, but they were greatly weakened by all the enemies they created for themselves. __Even if they did not work together__ Konoha__, other hidden villages, __Naruto__ and __Herself__ and even __Sasuke__ in his search for revenge have taken down at least 6 if not 7 members, one whose body wasn't found. Obviously it wasn't an easy task and there were casualties like __Asuma__ and the disappearance if not death of __Jiraiya-sama. __Sasuke__ was another __problem; there wasn't information in regards to his revenge, but the important part is that he never came back. She missed him a lot especially the first couple of years, but slowly she came to realize that maybe he would never come back.__That he never cared for her as she did for him… maybe there was a time when he saw her as a friend, but that was it. And that way as slowly as she realized that__ she started to move on until the moment where __Sasuke__ wasn't the most important thing of her life. Of course she still cared for him but she didn't love him as she used to._

_Most of her time was spent in the hospital where she gained one of the positions of chief doctor along whit __Shizune__. She was called the next __Tsunade__ for her combination of beauty, strength, medic abilities and bad temper__. This last aspect usually seen against her blonde haired ANBU friend, but he could take it. At least that's what she thought to herself._

_So her daily life consisted mainly of work at the hospital__, a couple of reunions to eat w__it__h__ her friends, yes! Even ramen, and the occasional mission, but those were rare for her lately._

_One week ago she was leaving the hospital after a rather hard day at work__ when she started to feel something, it was very faint but something in the air felt different, it wasn't the smell though._

_She thought that maybe she was sick or exhausted so she didn't mind it too much. __Besides no one else seemed to have not__ic__ed this.__ Three days later she still felt the same, even a little worse. She had run some test on herself in the hospital but they all turned out to be normal. She was thinking __about this when she reached the door of her apartment, in which she has lived alone for the last 4 years.__ There beside her door stood a tall man wit__h__ ANBU clothes, a fox mask and blonde hair._

_-"__Naruto__"?_

_The man quickly ran to her putting his hand on her mouth while saying:_

_-"__SHHHHhhhhhhhh__ Sakura-__chan__!! How many times do I have to tell you that don't call me by my name while I'm on duty?__" .__-whispered __Naruto_

_Sakura let out a giggle –"__Naruto__, everyone knows who you are even with your mask__ on__, how many blonds ANBUs do you know?? __besides__ you are the only __one __who call me Sakura-chan."-__ Sakura looked their surroundings, seeing that there was nobody near them said-"There is nobody here so at least take the mask off to talk to me""you could be making faces at me and I wouldn't not__ice__ it!!"_

_Naruto__ let out a little laugh before he lifted his mask from his face to the top of his head. -"You know I would never do that to you Sakura-__chan__"-._

_-"How can I be sure with the mask on"__-__ She said as she looked at his face, being totally honest she liked his face, it was always full of emotion especially when he looked at her. So it was a waste to hide it behind that mask. On the other hand a __shinobi__ shouldn't express any emotions so she guessed it was ok as long as he was on missions. Now, __Naruto__ has grown into a very handsome man and he is a sight very hard to miss by the opposite sex, this much was obvious by the drools and looks he gets when walking in the streets of __Konoha__ while off duty. Sakura always thought that something likes this would never bother her, but it does even if is a little. But she hasn't given this matter a deeper thought mostly for fear of what this could mean._

_She was looking at him when she not__iced__ that his expression changed__ into a more serious one_

_-"__Naruto__ Wha__-?"_

_-"Sakura-__chan__, something big is going to happen"__.-__ Interrupted __Naruto_

_-"What are __you __talking about __Naruto__"._

_-"I can't be sure, but the Fox warned me. He wants to make sure that I survive, but he refuses to tell me what is going to happen, the bastard!__ He wants me to go to __Iwagakure__ to do some research of something that he won't tell me until I get there."_

_-"Are you going to go?" asked a worried Sakura._

_-"I have to, if me surviving will help others survive then __I'll__ go__ even if it is the bastard fox idea."__ "The worst is that I have no clue of what is going to happen, so coming with me even if I survive could be more dangerous than staying."_

_-"So you are telling me to stay"__.-__ a worried and now a little angry Sakura said. __"why do you always leave me behind?"__Though__t Sakura._

_-"Please Sakura. You have to help __baachan__, I already told her and she gave me permission to go alone. She will try to put the village in Alert __but the Fox´s info is too vague, so she will need all the help she can get."_

_-"O-Ok__.."__.- She said noticing the absence of the suffix, which __mean__ that he was serious._

_-"Thanks".__Said a little more relieved __Naruto_

_In a last attempt to deny that all this was happening Sakura asked-"__Naruto__? How can you be so sure that __all of this is__ true"?-_

_Naruto__ looked at the sky as if searching for something.-"To be honest Sakura-__chan__ at first I thought the Fox was trying to mess with my mind, but three days ago the air started to feel different just as __the bastard predicted and the feeling has been getting worse__ every day, nobody__ else seems to __have not__ic__ed this though"_

_Sakura´s eyes widened at this revelation__.-__ "I´ve not__ic__ed it!!"_

_-"You did?" asked __Naruto__ a little surprised._

_-"yes, I thought I was sick or something"_

_-"I guess this proves that I'm not the only one who felt the change in the air""but why can you feel it too?" said __Naruto__ as he looked her over. Then he noticed something, it was faint, but it was there a very little chakra emanation, a very little "orange" chakra emanation__ on Sakura´s left arm. He put a sad face remembering how she might __gotten__ that chakra. A reminder of __him losing__ control to the __Kyubi_

_She not__ic__ed his face and said.-"what´s wrong?"_

_-"Apparently that time many years ago, in the mission on the bridge where __i__ fought __Orochimaru__ and lost control to the __Kyubi__ he__ left some of his chakra in your system."_

_-"how can you tell?"__"__I don't feel any different"._

_-"I can see the chakra in your arm, it's very faint."_

_-She inspected herself.-"I can't see it, and if it was there all along how didn't you not__ic__ed it before??_

_-"Probably it reacted to the change in the air, I don't have any better explanation"- said __Naruto__."Don't worry Sakura-__chan__ as I said it is very faint and won't last. But this proves that the Fox can feel that something is happening__. I better get going then" He got close to her and grabbed her by her __shoulders__.-"I know this might be a little hard right now but sleep well tonight you will __need your strength, remember to help __baachan__ and most of all take care of yourself"__.-__ As soon as he said this he kissed her forehead__ turned around__ and disappeared in swirl of leaves._

_After a minute a stunned and blushing Sakura managed to say-."__You too __Naruto__."__ Then she slowly entered her apartment and went straight to bed, but sleeping__ hasn't been so hard in years; the recent events have left too many things hanging over her head._

* * *

_The next morning a mildly rested Sakura__ went to the __Hokage__ tower after waking up._

_Being the __Hokage__ disciple she got to __her__ office door without a single interruption of ANBU or secretaries. There she knocked the door._

_-"come in!!" came the reply of the __Hokage_

_Sakura entered to the office, there sit in her usual place was __Tsunade__ looking as young as always even though she must be like 61 years old, to her left __Shizune__ was standing with TONTON in her arms, both women had worried and tired looks on their faces._

_-"excuse me __shishou__…"_

_-"Ah!__ Sakura good timing!! I suppose __Naruto__ told you about the current problem". __Said the serious __Hokage_

_-"Ye-Yes"._

_ -__"well, I've put all the available forces on alert, but being on alert 24/7 will be hard especially against an unknown menace.__ All __shinobi__ are on their toes, but we haven't told the civilians."_

_-"__wha! __why __shishou__? Shouldn't we tell them?_

_-"that would only cause panic… how do we tell them to be prepared to something we don't know what it is, don't know exactly when will happen and neither if it will really happen."_

_-"I guess you're right."_

_-"All available forces are patrolling the village right now. Sakura! __Shizune__ will be in charge of the hospital alone, I will be ready to leave in any moment if I'm needed outside. You will stay in this tower__ protecting it and yourself."_

_-"__Wha! __shishou!_

_-"Don't misunderstand Sakura. I'm not putting you aside. In case something happens to __Shizune__ and me we need a place with a medic and this place is perfect to hold your ground."__"We are just assuming the worst will happen; let's hope it only gets to assumptions__."_

_-__Hai. __Responded Sakura._

_The rest of the day Sakura explored the tower looking for places where to hide, attend patients, place provisions and possible escape routes. She just hoped __Naruto__ was wrong._

_When the night came __Tsunade__ send her home telling her to come back in the morning. She did as she was told. She went to her apartment and tried to sleep. Before she fell asleep she thought about the village and how the tension was starting to show__, so many __shinobi__ outside at the same time 24/7 was starting to freak out the villagers, you could see their wary faces. There isn't much to do for them right now; I__ better concentrate o__n my duty… were Sakura´s thought before she fell asleep._

* * *

_Sakura was abruptly awaken from her sleep in the middle of the night, loud screams, sounds of the walls of her apartment creaking, things falling from tables, everything was __trembling. She had never felt an earthquake so strong before. Her first reaction was to get on her clothes as fast as she could and then run to the __Hokage__ tower._

_The sight she met when she left her apartment was something you would only expect to see in a war: the most pure chaos… people running everywhere without a clear destination, crumbled houses, children crying and __shinobi__ doing their best to put some order and evacuate the civilians. Even if this surprised you, it's something expected after __an earthquake. What really surprised Sakura was the sky, it was supposed to be night, but the sky was bright red or even blood red__. Recovering from the sight __she resumed her run to the tower. Amazingly enough most of the tower was intact__ just some broken windows and a door out of place. When she got to the __hokage__ office __Tsunade__ was there looking outside._

_-"__shishou__!"_

_-"Sakura!__ You're finally here, now I can go out there." __Said __Tsunade__ turning only her head to __her__ "I guess __Naruto__ was right__, but I think this is not all, if that sky is any indication"._

_-"__Hai__!…__shishou__… be careful please._

_-"I will… you should be careful too. You know what to do" with that __said__ Tsunade__ jumped out the window."_

_Sakura took the place where the __Hokage__ s__tood previously looking outside, hands together on her chest in a pose full of worry._

* * *

_A couple hours later the chaos was finally starting to subside. Despite the high number of wounded the hospital managed to take them in, so Sakura didn't have to work in the end. She still could see the __shinobi__ rescuing people outside. Some using __doton__ techniques to move crumbled buildings__, other using __suiton__ techniques to put out fire, even __Tsunade__ was using her super strength to prevent a wall from crushing some kids. Sakura wanted to be outside helping too. But she had her orders._

_She soon lost sight of __Tsunade__ who went to help somebody else. She was glad everything was relatively ok._

_Unfortunately her relieve didn't last much. A couple of minutes after she lost sight of __Tsunade__ the sky suddenly turned black and all lights went off. All that she could hear were the panic screams of the people.__ While this happened the strange feeling in the air strengthened many times, it was so much that the air felt heavy. When this change __occurred__ the sky turned back to his previous red color and the lights went on again.__ Looking outside she noticed that it wasn't just her that felt the air heavy this time, everybody was looking around and inspecting themselves searching for any anomalies on their bodies__. Sakura could see that there was nothing wrong with them, again she was starting to relax when THAT happened…_

_Hundreds, no__! Thousands of__ dark red lights on the floor of all __Konoha__ both outside and inside buildings.__ They were of oval shape and with 1 to 2 meters of diameter. As soon as they appeared something started to come out of them, something that could only be described as hands__, one or two per light, those hands were soon followed by heads and bodies. The actual sight was that some __kind of "creatures" were__ crawling from these lights like they were some kind of portal, growling while they did.__ There were many different creatures, some tall as a man with big muscles and dark skin, some__ thin and twice the high of a man with long arms, some looked like some kind of wolf without fur and scaled skin__. There were many others types, but this 3 were the more common ones. Even with so many different creatures there were __four__ characteristics that all of __them shared: fangs, claws and horns that looked__ very deadly and bloodshot slit eyes that looked like full of fury._

_-"__wha__-what are those things?" was the question that all of __Konoha´s__ people had in their mind at the moment._

_-"what's going on??" were Sakura´s __thoughts._

_Suddenly the attack began; the creatures threw themselves on any person close to them, slashing their bodies, ripping them to bits with great strength and amazing speed, biting their necks, impaling their chests with their long claws. Many humans fell instantly with the first strike._

_Sakura´s eyes widened in horror as the growling creatures killed everything in sight, the screams of terror and pain filled the air very strongly._

_Sakura´s first thought was to get out there and help anyone she could, however that thought was quickly interrupted by two low growls coming from behind her. She turned around as fast as she could only to be scratched in the abdomen area, thanks to her reflexes it wasn't a deep wound but it drew blood. Sakura fell to the floor facing her attacker, there stood a man sized creature with big muscles, fangs that came out from its jaw and pointed upwards, a pair of horns on its head pointing backwards__, further details weren't clear, there wasn't enough light to see. __Except for those bloodshot eyes that could be seen even in the darkness.__ Putting a little more attention Sakura could see another pair of the same kind of eyes behind the creature. A thin and tall silhouette could be seen._

_Quickly getting on her feet Sakura__ prepared to defend herself. The creatures' reaction to this action didn't wait long; both of them threw themselves to Sakura and started to attack her. The smaller one tried to chop her head off with a horizontal slash, Sakura quickly ducked only to see the taller one trying to thrust its claws through her chest__, she barely dodged this attack and a wound in her __chest would remind her to put more effort on this task. After she dodged the tall creature´s thrust the attack kept going until it hit the floor leaving a considerable crater were it landed.__ Noticing this Sakura jumped back trying to put some distance between her and them. It didn't work. As soon as she did this__ their speed increased and they quickly got close again, but she used this for her advantage. Using the momentum of speed they used to get close Sakura punched as hard as she could the face of the smaller one__. The hit was a success and the creature flew through the air hitting the wall and leaving a small crater where it landed. There was something odd __though;__ normally__ one of her full strengthened punches would send the creature through multiples walls and outside of the __Hokage__ tower. Other problem was that the creature was starting to get up again, not uninjured but it wasn't dead. However that wasn't the worst part__, attacking the small__er__ creature left her wide open to the tall one that this time tried to shop her head off, without enough time to dodge she took a step forward avoiding the claws, but getting hit by the forearm of the creature in the head, she spit blood as she flew through the __Hokage´s__ desk__ and onto the floor.__ While she was on the floor the smaller creature jumped on the air __trying to thrust its claws right through her face. Sakura´s eyes widened at the sight._

_-"__Noooo!__ I can't die here I have to do something!! She thought while searching with her hands something that would help her. Suddenly she found something, a wooden stake previously a part of the destroyed desk. Quickly she grabbed it and used it to thrust upwards with both hands and all the strength she could gather__ and trying at the same time to avoid the beast´s attack._

_-"__AAAAAAahhhhhrrrgg__! She screamed out of desperation as the creature got near while growling loudly._

_ The result was a bleeding cheek, __as she only managed to move her head to the side, __and a creature impaled through the chest.__ The beast instantly fell l__oose__ on her. Noticing __this her__ desperation level descended enough to her to realize that she was a __kunoichi__ and __kunoichis__ carried __weapons bags. __She finally got some control over her thought pattern, from under the creature´s body she searched with her eyes for the tall one while grabbing three __kunais__ from her bag. Her eyes found the creature going to her not __even __caring that the smaller creature´s body was in the way__. Quickly she rolled out from under the dead creature and threw two __kunais__ at the still living one__, they hit in the chest and shoulder. The beast stopped in its tracks and let out a pained howl, this was all that Sakura needed. She slashed at the creature with the third kunai and all her strength. The creature__s howl became distorted__, why?? Because__ its head is leaning backwards right now and blood is gushing__ out__ from where a__ complete neck once stood. The cut wasn't enough to decapitate the thing, but it was deep enough so that its head fell back to its back__ and__ was left hanging there. The horrible and distorted scream continued for a couple of seconds coming only from the creature´s throat, it took two steps forward before collapsing l__oose __on__ the floor._

_Sakura fell on her knees, hands on the floor while panting with her head facing down._

_-"__Wha__… __Wha__..t__ the hell… were those… things". She said between pants while she tried to regain her breath._

_Still panting a little she got close to the wall leaning her back against it. She put her right hand over her wounded abdomen __and tried to heal it__... …it didn't work._

_-"eh?"_

_She tried to concentrate more this time, but it didn't work again. She tried healing her chest instead with no luck._

_-"damn!!__ What now!! She let out frustrated._

_As many of __you __might now __Haruno__ Sakura was known for her nearly perfect chakra control__, but right now she isn't able to mold even the tiniest quantity of it, in fact she couldn't even draw chakra out._

_-"damn!!__ Damn!! Damn!!__ She was starting to freak out now._

_-"calm down Sakura, losing control is not going to help now. I have to think calmly." She said to herself while taking a deep breath trying to calm down._

_She thought about the battle that she just had. Her__ movement were sluggish, she felt as she couldn't move fast at all. Besides her punches didn't carry her usual brutality, the smaller beast just hitting the wall instead of going through it was proof of this. And now she couldn't heal herself and even more she couldn't draw out any chakra at all. Suddenly she realized that she couldn't use chakra since before the fight even began._

_As__ soon she realized this she stood and went to the window, looking outside she tried to see if her hypothesis__ was true. In the battle taking place outside not a single __shinobi__ was using any kind of __jutsu__. She cursed herself for being right this time.__ She was capable of holding herself against these creatures on even ground, barely, __mostly__ due to her brute __strength that she possessed even if not infused with chakra. But most __shinobi__s __used their chakra not just for __jutsus__ but to boost their own physical abilities and without this boost__ they probably won't be able to fight these beasts._

_-"__arg__ I really want to get out there and help!! But if I do I will be quickly overrun, there are too many of those things". She thought._

_-"damn!!" she let out frustrated again." there's people dying out there and I can't do a single thing to help__"._

_For the third time in the last 15 minutes Sakura had to try to calm herself. All of this was too much for anyone to take in at once._

_A little calmer Sakura was preparing for her next move when she heard another growl coming from the hall outside the office._

_-"Shit!!__There´s more of those things inside the tower."__ She said as she looked in the direction of the door._

_-"That decides it then, I'll prepare the tower to receive any survivors, as __shishou__ told me to do". __A still wounded Sakura__ said__ while__ gathering courage and __going to the door while grabbing some more __kunais__ from her bag. "At least inside I won't be easily surrounded." She thought as she went through the door to "clean" the rest of the tower._

_Meanwhile the events occurring outside could only be described as… __Massacre, a horrible massacre.__ From the beginning the civilians didn't stand a chance, they tried to escape, but apparently for them that wasn't an option. Many of them were killed in the initial attack, a single slash, thrust, bite or even hit from the creatures was more than enough to take the lives of most of them. Some were left with horrible wounds, missing limbs and crushed bones__. The unlucky ones that got this treatment were just left there to bleed to dead. For some reason when the creatures realized that the wound infringed would cause the death of the person they lost interest and went for a different target. However this fact didn't prevent them from losing control from time to time and tearing their target apart leaving no recognizable features. __Sometimes__ one creature would grab a villager and take him away alive, the reason it's still un__clear_

_Shinobis__ weren't faring any better__, the initial shock of being unable to use chakra left many of them wide open for the creatures that didn't miss this chance to slaughter them, from the ones that survived this first assault a considerable group died for not being able to keep up with the __beasts without their enhanced abilities. The ones that were able to keep up after their chakra system was shut out and even kill some creatures were quickly surrounded and attacked by groups of beasts__ and effectively taken down. A smaller group noticed that the whole fight was hopeless, and unlike for the civilians, for the __shinobis__ running away was an option__; so they took the chance and ran with the creatures quick following each of them, did they survive in the end?? It's still unknown._

* * *

_It was a very long night, Sakura was again in the __Hokage__ office after she finished "the cleaning" of the building, of course that wasn't an easy task. Right now she was on the floor sit behind a couch that she was using as a barricade trying to recover some strength. The screams of the people have died hours ago__. As the night went on the initial red colored sky gave place to a more normal black one, but still with a little tint of red. So most of the night was really dark and silent and could really freak you out if you were alone, especially when the only sounds you could hear were the occasional growl or steps of one creature outside the building__. So when the sun finally came out Sakura was grateful that now she could tell where she was going, but when she looked outside the sight was just too much.__ Most buildings were damaged if not completely destroyed; there were craters on the streets and trees out of their places. Even with the amount of damage on the village Sakura would __wanted__ that was the worst of it__, but it wasn't. __Corpses everywhere__ on the streets, roofs and buildings.__ The walls and floors were almost painted with blood. It looked more like __a butchery__ than a village._

_-"oh dear __kami__!!"__ said Sakura horrified, a couple tears attempting to fall from the corner of her eyes._

_Again as many times during the night she pulled herself together __convincing herself that she had to be strong if she wanted to survive._

_She searched her surroundings seeing if there were any creatures in the area. __Apparently not.__–"__They must´ve gone somewhere else after__ not finding anymore people.__" She thought. Then she jumped out the window and started the arduous task of checking every corpse in hopes that someone might still be alive._

* * *

_Hours passed with no luck at all. This was a tiresome and depressing task. Sakura´s hope took a __hit__ for every corpse she found without a heartbeat__ While she continued her search a thought crossed her mind._

_-"my parents!!__ I have to make sure they are ok!! Please __kami__ let them be okay!!"_

_A couple minutes later she arrived to her parent's house. The first thing she noticed was the broken front door and some blood stains on the floor. Scared of what she might find she entered slowly to the house._

_-"Mom??__Dad?__ It's me Sakura is anybody here??_

_-"Mom??__Daaad! __oh__ for __kami__ no!! __she__ said as she suddenly saw two bodies on the living room floor in a pool of blood. __Both facing down.__ The man had a huge 5 fingered claw wound on his back, the woman had a visible hole in her back were here heart should be. She checked their vitals already knowing that was hopeless._

_-"No!!__ no __no __no__!! Why!! Why did this happen?? Dad… mom….-She finally cracked, openly crying this time._

_She stood there for a while crying beside the bodies of her parents. Finally her sobs started to subside._

_-"what if everyone else is dead??__ What I'm going to do?? I've searched for hours and I haven't found a single living soul__. "I wonder if they survived, __shishou, __Ino, __Shizune__-san, __Naruto__… __Naruto__, he must´ve survived right?? He went to that mission for that reason. At least I still have hope __if__ I don't find anyone here I can go look for __Naruto__"_

_-"I better go back to the tower for now, but first I have to bury them at least". She said while going in the direction of__ the backyard__. She was getting to the backdoor when something caught her attention. A low guttural growl came from somewhere behind her. She quickly turned around expecting to find a creature even though the growl was different of the ones she heard last night. She was beyond surprised when she saw her father trying to stand up._

_-"__Dad??__ I thought you were dead!! She said while getting close to him. Even as confused as she was right now she approached him with great caution, something was odd in this entire situation. Her father wasn't responding to her voice either, so she stretched her arm to try to touch him to make sure he was ok._

_-"Dad??__ Are you ok?" while stretching her arm to him. But__ she had to quickly take out her hand_

_-"__aaaargrrarar__!!" he made a fast move to bite her hand off._

_-"Dad!!__ What's happening to you?? After saying this she noticed that now her mother was starting to stand up._

_-"What the hell is happening here?"__ You were dead!! Both of you!!_

_There stood her parents looking pretty much dead, their wounds still there, the blood still there but dry and dark, pale skin, __pupil less__ eyes__ and mildly open mouths that let out occasional growls._

_Sakura´s confusion reached a whole new level, it was so much that she was paralyzed with the sight before her__. Her parents however didn't have that kind of feeling though, so they didn't waste any time in throwing themselves at her in an attempt to bite her._

_-"watch out!!__"__Came__ a feminine voice from behind her parents, while two __kunais__ hit them behind the head.__They instantly fell to the ground, this time not moving anymore._

_-"Sakura-san!!__ Are you Ok?? Pull yourself together!!_

_Coming out of her daze she looked at the person that right now was shaking her by the shoulders to bring her back to reality._

_-"Hi… __Hinata?"_

_-"Sakura-san__ Did they bite you??"_

_-"__Wha__… what are you talking about??" A still little dazed Sakura said._

_Hinata__ was starting to freak out a little.-"Sakura-san just __answer__ me!! Did they bite you?"_

_-"No, no they didn't. __Wh__-__why are you as…"_

_She was interrupted.-"And those wounds on you?? How did you get them?? __Asked a little incredulous __Hinata_

_-"Fighting the beasts__ from last night in the __Hokage__ tower."_

_-"Beast´s??__As in more than one??__During all night??__And you´re still here??__Hinata__ said in __an__ outburst very out of character of her._

_-"Ye-yeah.__ Said Sakura while putting her right index finger on her right cheek while looking up, a little embarrassed of __Hinata´s__ outburst._

_Recomposing herself __Hinata__ said.-"well that should be enough, I believe you""Now we have to…"_

_-"__Sempaiiii__ Hurry!! They are coming!! __Said another feminine voice from outside._

_-"She´s right!!__ We must leave now Sakura-san!!_

_-"Who´s that??"_

_-"That's __Moegi__, but right now we don't have time to talk!" said __Hinata__ while dragging Sakura out the house. She could be amazingly determined when the occasion required it._

_-__"What took you so long??" said __Moegi__ when they got outside._

_There Sakura recognized __her;__ she was the girl that always hanged with __Konohamaru__, the little __Naruto__ living clone._

_Finally regaining her focus, she took notice of their surroundings. There was dead looking people everywhere, all walking to where the three were right now__, their steps were bizarre, but fast and steady__. She had so many questions, but she had to survive first to ask them._

_-"damn!!__ You took too much time sempai!! Now we´re trapped!!_

_-"you two stay here, I´ll clear a way" said Sakura as she got close to a light pole._

_-"I don't know what are you doing, but whatever happens don't let them bite you"_

_-"__sh!__ Another question for later!" thought Sakura as she used her strength to take the light __pole__ out the ground._

_She waited a little with the pole on her arms ready to hit__, the growls could be heard from every direction getting close with every passing second. When a little mob formed in the street she shouted:_

_-"__Hinata__, Moegi__!! Follow me!! And don't stop for anything!!_

_-"__Hai__!!" was their simultaneous answer._

_Sakura ran towards the mob in front of her followed shortly by her companions. When she was close enough she threw a powerful swing from the right with the pole. Half of the mob was thrown through the air or cut in half at waist level. The upper half of those cut, however, kept moving. __A very disturbing sight.__ But at this point very few things were surprising anymore. They kept running, this time Sakura threw a swing from the left with the same previous results. This was enough for them to escape._

_-"That was great sempai!!"_

_-"Thanks, but it´s too soon to celebrate.__ There are too many of them and they are quickly regrouping. We must hide for now."_

_-"Do you have a place in mind?" asked __Hinata_

_-"yes, the __Hokage__ tower has been like my base of operations since yesterday, there wasn´t anybody there except for me and I cleaned the place from creatures last night"_

_-"That´s amazing sempai!!"_

_-"__haha__, thanks" said Sakura__ with a little smile. She kept__ looking at her surroundings noticing that __in __every__ direction she could see the dead looking people."Can this get any worse??" she thought._

_Finally they got to the tower. Quickly they used the window to the __Hokage__ office. Once inside __Hinata__ and __Moegi__ noticed that this place could be called many things right now, but definitely not an office. The desk was destroyed, the walls were torn, there were books on the floor, and some stains of dark blood on the walls and floor, probably not human. The only furniture still functional __was the couch, it was surprisingly intact._

_-"Take a sit girls" said Sakura pointing to the__ couch._

_-"Ok". They answered._

_-"So, will you tell me just what's going on??" asked Sakura still standing looking at her fellow __kunoichis_

_-"Actually, we don't know much ourselves Sakura-san""The __Hyuuga__ household received the alert order from the __Hokage__ like the rest of the __shinobi__ population, but when the attack came we weren´t able to fend them back for long__ without our chakra. Father protected me and __Hanabi__ and told us to run away to find refuge. But when we were running away I got separated from __Hanabi__ and I haven't found her since then. During the night I hid in a little underground place in the yard of the __housefold__. In the morning I found the corpses of the majority of the clan__ in… including Father…__bu__-but I didn´t find __Hanabi__". She said the last part while sobbing._

_-"I´m sorry __Hinata__, but there is still hope that she´s alive" said Sakura while putting a hand on __Hinata´s__ shoulder trying to comfort her a little._

_-"Than-Thank you Sakura-san" she said calming herself._

_Now Sakura looked at __Moegi__ noticing that her face was already sad and tears where soon to fall from her eyes._

_-"Eh!?__Moegi__, if you don´t want to talk about __it __I understand" said Sakura._

_-"No, it´s okay sempai. __In fact my story isn´t that different from __Hinata__ sempai.__ I was with __Konohamaru-chan__ and __Udon-chan__ when the creatures attacked, I was caught with my guard down when I couldn´t use chakra, __Udon-chan__ got me out of the way, but he got a lethal wound in the process. __Konohamaru-chan__ told me to run away that he would keep them busy. I refused at first, __but he insisted. So in the end I did as I was told and hid during the night, but I haven´t found __Konohamaru-chan__ either._

_Sakura repeated the process of comforting her fellow __kunoichi._

_-"I´m sorry__ I can see that we all had a long and __terrible night""At least we are not alone anymore, for a moment I thought I was the only survivor"._

_-"yeah, I´m glad too" said __Hinata_

_-"Before I tell you about my night I must ask you some things that you appear to know that I don't"._

_-"Hmm??__About what??_

_-"The villagers, what happened to them?? Are they really dead?? If they are why are they moving?? And why I can´t let them bite me beside the pain part._

_-"About that…" said __Hinata__. "They__´re__ really dead, you must´ve checked their vitals__". Sakura nodded at this while holding her chin with her right index and thumb._

_-"as to why are they moving, we don´t really know. We just know that they were killed last night."_

_-"Now, about the why they can´t bite you part. It´s just a guess in fact, but when __Moegi__ and I found each other while searching for survivors we found another survivor, a leaf __chunin__ that we didn´t really know well, but he got back from a mission at the time when the beasts had already left.__ So he was completely unhurt. We went with him to his house to search for his family, there he found his wife lying on the floor, he noticed that she was dead and took her in his arms to go and bury her. Suddenly she went back to life and __bit him in the neck; he quickly let her go and got out of her way, while covering the wound with his hands in an attempt to reduce the blood loss__. We tried to __help__ him but the wife kept trying to bite us__, it didn´t matter how much hits we landed she kept __getting up. Out of desperation __Moegi__ grabbed a metal bar that was leaning against the wall and crushed her skull, finally she stopped moving."_

_-"I see, but that doesn´t explain exactly the cause for avoiding the bite above everything else" said Sakura._

_-__"We were able to stop the bleeding with some bandages we found in his house, but he was in a much weakened state. We stayed with him to take care of his wound. He was alive, but apparently that isn´t important when one dead looking humans bites you. We saw the whole process, within hours he became paler, I know you should look pale after losing blood, but this was too much. The blood on his body turned dark, his pupils looked like gone, but what really happened is that his pupils went up all the way under his eyelids__. The last change was the growling, when he started growling we knew he was gone. And we were right, in the same way that his wife before he started to try to bite us, getting up from all the punishment that we infringed. That was until a well thrown kunai pierced his brain. He fell to the floor and didn´t move anymore. There we did the math, in the first place apparently being bitten by them results in turning in one of them and second the only way to kill them effectively without ripping their whole bodies apart is to damage their brain."_

_-"That´s a lot of info!!__ But from your story I agreed with your theory." __Concluded Sakura.__"__ But there is one more thing to conclude. All the people that are right now walking dead were killed last night by those creatures, but we were wounded by them and haven't changed. So the creatures have to kill us to transform us, but the already dead can transform us just by biting us."__ Said Sakura with closed eyes and crossed arms while thinking._

_-"I think it´s safe to assume that". __Answered __Moegi_

_-"Well, now I will tell you what I´ve been doing since yesterday". She said. Then she started to tell them her story from the change in the air, to __Naruto´s__ warning, __Tsunade´s__ order and her "cleaning" night__; ending by telling them how she thought that __Naruto__ might still be alive._

_-"Na-Na-__Naruto__-kun might s-still be alive… __I´m so-so glad".__ Whispered __Hinata__ to herself while __blushing__ a little. Not low enough apparently because this comment didn´t __miss__ Sakura´s ears causing a little burst of mixed feeling__s__ that she wasn´t going to explore right now. __This really wasn´t the right time._

_-"Well, we must prepare for our fi__rst night after the catastrophe. We don´t know if those things will come back at night__ and besides there will be walking dead tonight __too.__"__"Let´s get some food before the night fall and prepare the tower to be a little more comfortable. The cleaning that I did last night didn´t __include__ any order or preparing places to sleep". __Said Sakura._

_-"__Hinata__ and I will go outside to look for some food, __Moegi__ go and see if you can find any furniture to bring here so we can use it to rest or to put barricades"._

_-"Why here sempai?"_

_-"Because the __Hokage´s__ office location is excellent for vigilance and defense".__Replied Sakura._

_-"I see, ok then!!"_

_-"Good, let´s go __Hinata__!"_

_-"__Hai__!"_

_Saying this they left. A couple hours later when they regrouped they prepared the room for the night__. They put some tables to cover partially the windows so they still could look outside. They brought an extra couch and some blankets to sleep at night and some food, canned food to be more precise._

_So, finally the night fell, the black with a tint of red night. They took turns to be on guard, while the others two were trying to sleep on the couches. As they expected the creatures came back during the night, but this time walking and not with the strange portal-like lights. They could hear the __occasional __growls, roars an__d howls in the distance. And sometimes they could hear them right outside the tower along with the steps of the creature or walking dead man. Some interesting thing they found by watching outside was that the creatures and dead people didn´t attack each other__, something important to consider. __The night was mostly uneventful with exception of a beast that suddenly decided to enter the building through the barricade. Luckily the __kunoichis__ were prepared and took care of it in a coordinated attack __before it could react, quickly throwing the body outside and making as less noise as possible so they would not attract any unwanted attention._

_After a very long night the day finally came again and just like the day before the creatures left somewhere else leaving only the walking dead._

_Sakura let out a tired sigh when the sunlight hit her face._

_-"Good morning"_

_-"Good morning Sakura-san" said __Hinata__ who was already awake because she had the last guard turn last night._

_-"Good morning __sempais__" replied __Moegi_

_-"Well, I know we are all exhausted, but we need to keep working to survive." __Said Sakura in a tired tone._

_-"Sakura-san I want to go look for __Hanabi__"_

_-"I want to look for __Konohamaru-chan__"_

_-"Ok, you go look for survivors, but don´t split up. You know it´s very dangerous.""I´ll stay here to seal the rest of the entrances to the tower"_

_-"__Hai__!"Said __Moegi__ while saluting in a military way while __Hinata__ nodded._

_After this they left, as soon as Sakura felt she was alone she let her mask fall. Again there were tears attempting to fall from the corners of her eyes__. Her parents were dead, and her partner had to kill them again. Of course she didn´t blame __Hinata__, but even in this new world seeing your parents dead then coming back to life only to be killed again was just too shocking. She wasn´t going to get anywhere by mourning so she went to her self-imposed task of sealing the tower, starting with the first floor. After an hour or so she finally finished sealing the first floor so she went to the __Hokage__ office, leaned against the window__ and started to think again__. She was in this process when her companions returned, surprising her by entering through the door instead of the window._

_END FLASHBACK (A/N: Yes, remember it was a flashback)_

So she was here again sealing the rest of the tower with her partners before the night came again. Thinking of what to do next and in her friends and family.

-" Naruto… I hope you´re okay"

FIRST CHAPTER END

* * *

**(A/N:) Man this took so much more time than I anticipated. **

**My first language isn´t English so I apologize for any error in my fic.**

**-Next Chapter from Naruto POV**

**-Explanations of what the hell happened and the chakra sealing  
**

**-What´s the point of Naruto´s mission? What dangers will he face??**

**-Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, no flames though.**

**NOTE WITHIN A NOTE:**

**I´ve got some complains regarding the chakra sealing idea. **

**The chakra sealing has a reason and a plot, It will happen something in the future regarding this issue, but I can´t tell you, that would be spoiling.**

**I just ask for some patience. The story has just begun. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

-Hello!! I tried to update soon, so here I am.

-I thank the guys and the girl (hehe) that took the time to review my story.

-Ok, change of plans. I had planned to reveal all the mystery in this chapter, but I decided to postpone that plan for later, maybe in the next one.

-This chapter explains what happened to Naruto while Sakura fought for her life.

-I hope you enjoy the chapter and review, some feedback is always nice. That way I can know if I'm doing a good job or not.

* * *

It was night time in the country of fire, it was a clear night. The moonlight bathed the landscape making possible to see the forms that normally would be hidden by the darkness. Right now the vast green forests of Konoha were visible, the occasional cold breeze rustling the leaves. Even though it was night the place was very lively, the nocturnal animals' sounds, movements and interactions made sure of that. The sounds of the crickets or the occasional flapping of the wings of an owl going for a prey filled the air. In this scenario we found a silhouette moving swiftly between the high branches of the trees, unlike its surroundings the silhouette moved silently in an almost undetectable way, this way of movement continued for a while until the silhouette reached a specific tree branch, one that had a perfect view of a valley ahead. There it stopped, now under the dim moonlight we are able to recognize the presence of a man, a tall man, blonde hair, face hidden behind a fox mask, dark clothes barely visible in the darkness and a wakizashi (a type of sword) on his back. He stood in the tree branch while placing his right hand on the trunk and took in the sight of the valley ahead, there were a couple of houses and the place looked like it was used for agriculture.

-"hmmmm. I´ve still got at least one day of travel before reaching the fire country's border." He said to himself before jumping forward and continuing his way.

Six hours ago he said goodbye to Sakura and he´s been travelling without stop since then. Currently the 24 year old ANBU and Fuin Jutsu Master (seals master) Namikaze Naruto was on his way to Iwagakure. The reason?? He doesn´t know.

-"oi Fox!! Will you tell me already what's going to happen?? Said Naruto to his prisoner.

**-"I told you already kit, not yet. I will tell you when the time is right".**

-"Dammit you bastard!! Why won´t you tell me? He let out frustrated.

Kyubi ignored the insult.-**"That´s why Kit, if I tell you; you will freak out and stop thinking straight"**

-"So?"

**-"SO?**** It doesn´t matter how much I hate you ****and all the others lowly humans****. If you stop thinking straight you´ll get yourself killed and you know what that means to me"**

_-"damn__! Even if his reasoning is based in selfish reasons he´s right.__ I hate it when he´s right!_ Thought Naruto to himself.

As you can see Naruto still keeps some of his impulsive attitude, but he has matured enough so he can realize when he has to stop to think things before taking action. He can be very smart when thinking in both battle situations and outside the battlefield; of course he is not a genius at Shikamaru´s level, but he´s brilliant enough to lead an ANBU team with a mission success rate over the 85 percent, something very rare in these days. There were various factors, besides time, that influenced his maturation. One was his own promotions in Shinobi ranks, as he went from genin to chunin, jounin and finally ANBU more was asked of him making him realize the seriousness of his job. Another factor was the fact of finally know who his parents were. When he was 20 years old Tsunade decided that was the right time to tell him. Being the son of the Fourth brought a huge weight over his shoulders because now he was the last member of a clan, the Fourth´s legacy and a publicly known figure (In addition to being the Kyubi´s container). This last aspect is not very appreciated in the shinobi line of work, especially if your father and his legacy have a whole ninja village holding a grudge against him. Iwa´s attempts to assassinate Naruto didn´t wait long, however the timing to make the information public was right, because now Naruto was able of protecting himself, that fact can be confirmed by the zero survival rate in the "Assassinate Namikaze Naruto" mission. Until the present they still keep trying, they or the bounty hunters that have an Iwa´s bingo book where Naruto has a considerable sum over his head, dead or alive. But the attacks have been less and less often recently. The final factor that influenced his growth, and probably the most important, was the disappearance of "Ero-sennin". He went to spy the Akatsuki leader and never came back. Two of his older frog summons informed Tsunade of the way he disappeared and later a crushed Tsunade informed Naruto. He didn´t take it well and he hasn´t found Pein yet to return the favor. But even now Naruto hasn´t stopped believing that Jiraiya might be alive somewhere out there peeking in some thermal baths, doing some "research". This event made him realize that even the best shinobis with vast experience are vulnerable to die or in this case go missing. It was a lesson in humility. There´s no such thing as an invincible shinobi and he worked pretty hard to overcome his weaknesses, especially his attitude and his Heaven (knowledge).

So here we found a grown up Naruto travelling to Iwagakure while listening to advice of his hated prisoner.

-"I hope everyone will be ok"

-"_I´m surprised that __Baachan__ gave me permission to come on this mission, I thought she would be more reluctant_". He thought while he ran through the field.

FLASHBACK

_After a long talk with __Kyubi__, Naruto resigned to listen to his warnings. The problem was how to break the news to __Baachan__. Even if he was a grown up __shinobi__ Tsunade__ was very, and I mean __veeeryy__ careful__ when giving missions to Naruto. Of course he was able to go to difficult and dangerous missions, but not before a carefully devised plan was put on her desk. This didn´t happen so much when Naruto was a __genin__, but by now you should be able to recognize the cause of this behavior… yep… __Jiraiya. __Tsunade__ has lived a long life, especially for a __shinobi__ and during this life she has lost too many important people. The disappearance of __Jiraiya__ drove her to a more overprotective nature of her loved ones, especially when regarding to Naruto who seemed to be in more danger more often that all her other loved ones put together._

_Naruto stood outside of the __Hokage__ office. He took a deep breath with closed eyes before sliding his mask to the top of his head and knocking the door twice._

_-"Come in!!" __Came__ the reply from the other side of the door._

_-"__Hokage-sama__".__Said Naruto._

_Tsunade__ instantly raised an eyebrow.-"Ok, something is really wrong here. First he didn´t call me __Baachan__. That doesn´t really bother me, but… Second, he came through the door__…__walking__ and third he took his mask off. __ARg__!! I´m not going to like this."__Thought __Tsunade_

_-"Naruto!__ What´s wrong?" She asked concerned._

_-"actually I need your permission to go on a solo mission"_

_-"What?"__ She said as she quickly stood from her chair._

_Naruto winced a little at this. He stood there quiet while expecting the obvious next question: Why?.__ But __Tsunade__ surprised him asking the really dangerous one instead._

_-"Where?"__ She said in a serious tone. __Shizune__, that has been in the room since the beginning, was hoping that the earth swallowed her right now. This was looking __waaay__ too dangerous._

_-"Damn!!"__ Naruto cursed inwardly. "Does she have some kind of __mother's__ instinct or something? How did she know?__"_

_-"__Hehehe__… he… he".__ Naruto let out a nervous laugh while putting his right hand behind his neck._

_-"Where!?"__ She repeated louder this time._

_-"I…__Iwagakure__" Said Naruto even more nervous._

_Tsunade´s__ eyes widened at this.-"WHAT!!" The outburst was so loud that a couple of people walking on the streets outside the tower stopped on their tracks to see what was going on._

_Naruto jumped backwards while putting his hands at chest level with his palms facing __Tsunade__ in a defensive fashion._

_By now __Shizune__ was practically glued to the wall, refusing to take one step forward._

_-"Are you out of your mind!! Why would you want to go to a place full of people that would try to kill you on sight!! Even worst!! You want to go alone!!"_

_-"__Ba-Bachaan__, please listen to me" He tried to respond._

_-"I´m not going to listen to you!!__ Do you have a death wish!? If you really want to die I could execute you myself, that would save us time!!"_

_-"Ok, __Bachaan__ lost it. I better calm her down.__" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her a little while screaming "__Tsunade-sama__!! Please calm down!! This is important!"_

_Tsunade__ became silent with her face looking down.-"__Baachan__, you know that I'm not the impulsive brat anymore. I wouldn´t ask you this if it wasn´t important__"_

_-"Yes I know" She said while going back to sit on her chair."Well, are you going to explain you__r__ reasons or not?"_

_-"__Hai__"_

_Naruto explained the warning of the __Kyubi__, the change in the air that only he could feel and the seriousness of the Fox._

_Tsunade__ wasn´t sure of how to react.__ The risks were too great, sending one of her loved ones to a mission that pretty much looked like a suicide one and putting the entire village in alert for an unknown danger. This didn´t convince her one bit._

_-"You have to admit that your request isn´t reasonable Naruto"_

_-"I know, but the prediction of the Fox occurred and I really doubt that he wants me dead while I still hold him sealed"_

_Tsunade__ let out a defeated sigh."__You´re going to go anyway don´t you?"_

_-"I really don´t want to disobey you __Baachan__, but I think that the village might get something important if I go"_

_-"Won´t you reconsider taking a team with you??"_

_-"No, you will need all the help you can get""We don´t know when will happen, but judging by the how much the Fox has been bothering me lately I would say that soon."_

_-"Fine!__ I´ll let you go__ and I´ll put the village on alert__. Just promise me that you will return alive"_

_-"Of course!!__ Thank you and__ be careful too __Baachan. __Shizune-neechan__ make__ sure that she doesn´t__ overexert herself"_

_-"OK" said __Shizune__ while smiling._

_With that said Naruto put his mask on and jumped through the window.-"Bye!!"_

_A vein popped in __Tsunade´s__ forehead.-"Use the door!! __You brat!!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto giggled a little at the last part of that memory.-"Thanks Baachan"

Naruto reached the end of the valley and entered again in the forests of the Country of Fire.

It was late and he had been travelling for hours.-"I guess I should rest a little" He though while looking for a place in the forest that was suitable to set camp. He found a place that appeared to be used for that same reason many times before, so he got some wood from the forest and set a fire with a little Katon jutsu. He got a scroll from his belt and opened it. He bit his thumb and spread some blood on it, a second later a tent appeared on the scroll. Naruto put his hands in a cross handseal and yelled "KAGE BUSHIN No JUTSU". Three clones appeared.

-"Ok guys let's put this tent together"

-"Ha!" they responded.

Five minutes later the tent was ready and Naruto went to sleep, but not before saying.-"Stand guard", saying more than that was unnecessary. If a weak enemy appeared the clones would take care of him, if a strong enemy appeared Naruto would wake up when the memories of the dispelled clone would get back to him.

There were no incidents during the night and Naruto woke up in the morning when his clones dispelled themselves after spending all their chakra.

He got up, packed his tent and sealed it again. He was about to start moving when…

-"**Kit!"**

Naruto stopped.-"What?"

**-"Find a place where you can be secure for at least an hour****"**

-"Che! Will you tell me why or do I have to ignore your "suggestion" until you do"

**-"damn you Kit!! Just do it!! I will tell you when you find a place"**

-"You and your mystery are starting to piss me off"

Naruto travelled for two hours before finding a suitable place. A waterfall of at least 15 meters high with enough plain space on its base so it would be easier to spot enemies if they approached. Again he used his crossed hand seal and yelled "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU", this time ten clones appeared.

-"Secure the perimeter guys!"

-"Hai!" the clones said before quickly disappearing in all directions.

-"OK Fox!! Place found, perimeter secured. Will you talk already?"

**-"Fine Kit.**** Come to your mind landscape and I will tell you."**

-"Shit. He orders me around like he was some kind of superior race of something. If Konoha wasn´t in danger…" He thought before sitting on the ground close to the waterfall and started meditating.

Soon he found himself in the so familiar sewers. He walked until he could see the bars that kept the beast trapped, behind them the familiar red eyes looked at him.

**-"So you´re finally here"**

-"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too" replied Naruto sarcastically.

**-"You insolent-**

-"Will you tell me already or do I have to go back to Konoha?"

Kyubi went silent for a while before responding.

-"Damn!! I never win arguments with him! This is getting creepy!

**-"Ok Kit.**** The so expected event will happen tonight"** Kyubi said in a calmer voice.

-"What!? So soon? I didn´t expect to be so soon!"

**-"For that reason I need you to prepare with this"** Said kyubi while showing a drawing in the air in front of his cage.

Naruto narrowed his eyes while inspecting the drawing. At first sight it looked like a drawn flame, but looking more carefully he could see some intricate patterns.

-"Oi Fox!! That´s a chakra amplifying seal. I don´t need one of those. Besides using that thing brings out too much chakra at a time and worst, it hurts like hell."

**-"Hehehe"** Kyubi chuckled.**"It´s good to see that you know your stuff, but in regards to you don´t needing it, that´s only true until today. From tomorrow on you will need them in emergencies."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow."Them? As in more than one? And what do you mean that I will need them tomorrow?

**-"Will you stop with the questions so I can explain****"**

-"Fine!" Sighed Naruto.

**-"Tonight****, between others things, a worldwide chakra sealing will occur…**

-"What?" Naruto interrupted.

**-"Shut up!!"**

-"Right, I´m sorry ok, It´s just that this is becoming too much to handle"

Kyubi ignored the excuse and continued…**-"nobody will be able to use more chakra than the needed to survive****, forget about abilities boost and don´t even think of your lowly ****jutsus****. That´s why you need to put one of these seals in both arms and legs. ****It must be before the sealing occurs or you won´t be able to place them.**

-"Ok, I understand. But when will you tell me what and why is this happening??"

**-"I will tell you all when we get to our destination, now get out of here and put those seals on"**

-"you say it like it was like changing clothes" said Naruto before he complied.

Back to reality Naruto opened his eyes and took off his clothes until he was just in his underwear. He bit his thumb and started drawing the seal on his left forearm. Meanwhile he was in deep thought.

-"I guess this isn´t that terrible, if the whole world will get their chakra sealed then potential enemies will be the same. So if Konoha is attacked they would be on even ground"

He inspected his left forearm in search of any flaws.-"Perfect!! Damn I´m good!! I just would like that these seals didn´t have to be drawn with blood!! If not for the Fox I would be dead from anemia by now."

One hour later he finished drawing the seals. He stood and put his palms together in front of his face, he pumped so much chakra that a blue aura could be seen around him.

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!! Flame seal!! He screamed, suddenly all the chakra he pumped was absorbed by the seals that changed color from red to black and were printed to his skin. The seals would not be visible normally because of his ANBU forearms protectors and well… his pants.

**-"****Hahahaha**** Very original name Kit**"

-"Shut it Fox!" retorted Naruto.

After putting on the seals Naruto rested for half of an hour before he continued travelling.

The rest of the day went on uneventful; the only exception was the feeling in the air. It kept getting stronger like it was some kind of countdown. Naruto thought that possibly that was the case, knowing that "the event" would happen tonight.

After a long day of travelling the night finally came. Unlike the previous night, the moon wasn´t visible today, so it was a very dark night. Normally with this kind of darkness Naruto would just set camp and wait for the next day to come, but things were going to happen tonight and he thought it would be better to be on the move in case someone needed help or he needed to take a quick escape route. Currently he´s jumping from tree to tree while maintaining a little katon jutsu on his right index finger to light the way.

After a couple hours of night travelling through the trees he jumped down to the forest floor when he felt that the countdown was coming to an end. As he predicted, when he felt that the air got the most thick the "event" started.

The earthquake started, it was very violent. Naruto tried to lean against a tree to maintain his footing, but the three fell down. He was trying to stand up again when another three came down directly above him.

-"Damn!" He said as he jumped away.

Definitely a forest wasn´t the best place to be during an earthquake. He had to leave the forest fast. So he started his run out of the forest while avoiding the falling trees.

**-"****Hahahaha****!"** Naruto could hear the deep laughter of Kyubi in his head.

-"Are you having fun Fox?" Said Naruto while dodging another tree.

**-"The first stage is accomplished; now the chakra sealing ****will take place****"**Said Kyubi ignoring Naruto´s question.

-"I´ll have to make sure once this earthquake stops" Thought Naruto. Ironically as soon as he got out of the forest the earthquake came to an end.

-"This is a sick joke!" He said out loud.

He inspected himself searching for any wounds or lost equipment. Luckily he was pretty much unharmed, just a couple of scratches here and there, nothing serious.

-"I hope Sakura-chan, Baachan and everybody is ok""Well, they were all in alert, they should be containing the damages by now"

-"Now to make sure that I can´t use chakra"

**-"Not yet Kit, it hasn´t happened yet"**

-"but I thought you said…"

**-"… That it will take place not that it´s completed"**

-"Fine!" Said Naruto noticing the red sky.-"Must be all part of the "event"" He thought. The sky gave enough light that was possible to see the way. So Naruto kept going to Iwagakure, walking this time while carefully looking at his surroundings.

He continued walking for a couple hours without any incidents until…

**-"Stop Kit!!"**

-"What now?!" As soon as he said that the sky went black so quickly that it looked like someone just turned off the lights. Nothing could be seen, Not even silhouettes.

Naruto stood there motionless trying to feel his surroundings; the air became even thicker and heavier than before.

-"I didn´t think that the air could get any worst!"

The darkness continued for a couple minutes and then suddenly the sky went black with a tint of red. A dim light made able to see again so Naruto took sight of his surroundings, nothing seemed odd though.

**-"Now the sealing is complete"**

-"Should I try using chakra now?"

**-"Just don´t use your seals Kit"**

-"I know that!! What would be the point in that?" Said Naruto as he tried to pump chakra while holding a ram handseal. It didn´t work, he tried three more times without success.

-"I guess you were right Fox, now I will try using the seals"

**-"Don´t!!"**

-"Wha-Why?"

**-"Because if you do you will be exhausted afterwards.**** Listen to me Kit as you said before th****ese**** seals let you get a lot of chakra at a same time, in the current state of the world they will let you use chakra, but at a huge cost"**

-"What cost Fox?"

**-"You will consume between 5 to 10 times more chakra to use the same techniques that before""Two ****Kage****Bunshins**** are your limit, just that will leave you with chakra depletion symptoms. Don´t even try a ****Rasengan****, you could die"**

**-**"And it will hurt like hell. Shit! What was the point then Fox!? If the seals are so troublesome why bothering putting them on?

**-"They are a last resource; just for extremes emergencies and they will be needed in a ritual in the future."****"I know I told you to put them on, but don´t use them Kit. There´s another secondary effect of using them that I will tell you later"**

-"More mistery!!" Thought Naruto.

He kept going getting closer to the border of the country of Fire when he saw something in the horizon. Something that could only be described as a Town in Flames. He quickly set to running towards the place.

**-"Don´t go Kit!!"**

-"Are you out of your mind!? They need help I have to go!"

**-"You´re not going to ****be ****able to do anything!!"**

-"Shut It Fox!! I won´t listen to you this time!!

Kyubi roared in anger.

-"Calm down Fox!! I´m not going to rush in to an unknown danger!! I´ll investigate first!!

This seemed to calm the fox a little.

-"Everyone thinks that I'm still a kid!! Damn!!"

**-"Ok Kit, but remember to not use any chakra, don´t even to boost your abilities."**

-"OK, OK I got it!"

He continued running forwards until he saw some figures coming his way. He quickly hid on a high branch of a nearby tree and took a look of what was happening. From there he could see five villagers screaming while running away from something. Before he could react they were all on the floor with a set of jaws piercing each of their necks.

-"Damn! I didn´t make it in time!! Thought Naruto. "What the hell are those things?!" He Thought at the sight of Wolf looking beasts, with two horns pointing backwards, furless, a little smaller than a man in height, bloodshot red eyes and claws and fangs drenched in blood.

Surprisingly this time Kyubi answered him straight. –"**Those, ****hehehe****, are demons"**

-"Demons!! He let out while looking how the creatures howled to the sky.-"You knew that "THIS" was going to happen".

**-"Yes".**

-"You tricked me!! I have to get back to Konoha!!" He said starting to stand.

**-"It´s too late"**

-"What do you mean?" Naruto stopped moving.

**-"It´s nothing specific, but think about it. You´ve been travelling for more than a day, it will take you the same amount of time to get back. If they are not capable of defending themselves, by the time you get there ****it will be all be lost""On the other hand if you continue with your mission you might get back to bring some hope to the survivors."**

-"Damn you!! Damn you bastard Fox!! He said while clenching his fists.

**-"Think clear****ly**** boy!! Even if you were there you wouldn´t be able to do much."**

Naruto wanted to retort, but he knew that most of the things the Kyubi said were true. Even if he tricked him and even if he was a cold blooded bastard that hated humanity so much that he kept the events secret so they could happen without obstacles. The bastard had the cold reasoning on his side.

-"Sakura-chan, Baachan please survive" He pleaded in his mind. Then he tried to put himself together.

-"fine you Bastard, you win this time. You just don´t know how much my hate for you has grown today"

**-"****Hmph**** Like I could care any less!**

Naruto was still hidden in the tree looking at the demon wolves below, it was odd though. They were not eating the villagers; in fact it was like they were not interested anymore. Instead they were sniffing the air like…

-"Shit!! They detected me!! Thought Naruto as the beasts howled to the sky and then ran to where he was right now. Their howls were horrible, beside the normal tone of a wolf a second deeper tone could be heard from them. It was like they had two voices at the same time.

Naruto jumped over them and started running in the direction of the town, he was soon followed by the demons.

**-"don´t use chakra kit!!"**

-"I know you bastard!!" He said while running.

The demons were fast, without his chakra powered speed he wouldn´t be able to lose them and even if he hid they would find him by his smell.

Soon he found himself surrounded.-"I´m caught!" They took their distance from him and kept walking slowly around him forming a circle like a predator getting ready to attack its prey. They let out low growls in an intimidating way. Naruto stood there in the center.-"I guess the only choice now is to fight" He thought as he got his right hand over his right shoulder and grabbed the wakizashi on his back without getting it out of its sheath. That movement pattern continued for a couple of seconds, Naruto watched intently while a sweat drop ran through his face under the mask.

-"Come on!! Come on!! Patience!! They will come soon!

And that they did. They began to jump at him attempting to bite him while keeping the circular formation. The demons didn´t look really smart, so that attack pattern was probably based on instinct.

Naruto dodged as much as he could, but that was proving difficult as well. The multiples scratches on his legs and arms were proof of that. He moved right to avoid one demon, immediately he had to duck to avoid the next, he hadn´t completely avoided the second one when he had to roll to left to dodge a third one. He continued to dodge while looking an opening to retaliate.

Finally he found an opening; a demon was coming directly at him while the rest were still recovering from their respective attacks. Naruto unsheathed his sword and unleashed a vertical downwards slash with great ability, the force of the jump of the demon was added to the slash from Naruto´s sword, and as a result the demon was cut in half from face to tail. Both its halves fell to the sides of Naruto while its blood drenched his mask. The demons response didn´t wait long. This time one jumped from the right of Naruto, but he was expecting this, being the first demon to counterattack it didn´t have any support from the others. Naruto leaned backwards to avoid it, when it was just above him he slashed its abdomen so deep that when the demon fell to the floor it lost all its contents. It died instantly.

He quickly leaned forward this time and threw a horizontal slash that clashed with the claws of another demon. However this last attempt of defense left him open for an attack that came instantly. A demon bit his left shoulder while its claws were dug in both his shoulders.

-"AAAAArrrrrggghhh!! Screamed Naruto."Damn!! It´s not letting me go!! It will probably try to bite my neck to kill me like they did with the villagers."Thought Naruto while he winced and blood spurted from his shoulder. He was about to move when a second demon attacked him from the front. He moved his wakizashi and blocked his fangs while it bit it.

-"Things don´t look too good!!" He thought while trying to keep the demon in front of him away.

-"If you really want it that way!!" He jumped backwards with all his strength dragging both creatures with him. He impacted the demon on his back against a tree, it was brief but the beast let go of his shoulder, that was all Naruto needed. He slid the wakizashi from the fangs from the demon in front and made a quick spin slash in 360º; both demons lost their heads above their jaws. More blood spurted on Naruto. Four of the five demons were dead. He didn´t get any time to celebrate though as the last one threw him to the floor, Naruto didn´t react in time because of the bleeding wound on his shoulder. The demon tried to bite him, but again he stopped the bite with his sword. The problem was that he needed both his hands to keeping it busy and the demon stood on top of him, it only needed to lift one claw and thrust it through his head. So the beast lifted its claw to finish him. The creature growled loudly and the claw came down again with great speed.

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly many humanoid type of demons stopped what they were doing in the town, they lifted their heads and looked in the direction where Naruto was fighting.

Going back with the fight, the demon noticed that there was nothing on its fangs and that its claws were stuck on a log. Out of nowhere a sword cleaved its skull from the top. The demon fell to the ground dead.

Naruto fell to one knee while panting.-"I thought… I was going… to die!!"

**-"You used chakra!!Damn kit I told you not to!!**

-"I… had… to!! I was… going to… die." Said Naruto still panting while grabbing his left shoulder."Besides… it was just… a replacement technique!""AAArrrggg!! Even if it was… just a replace…ment technique… it hurt like hell!"

**-"That doesn´t matter!!**** Now get out of here and hide quickly!!**

Naruto noticed the seriousness in the Fox´s voice so he complied. He hid again in the branch of a tree. A couple of seconds later the place was crowded with demons, luckily there were no more wolf types, but there were others that had a more humanoid form, some twice the high of a man and thin, others of the size of a man with big muscles. They were all looking for something, they moved searching their surroundings.

-"Oi Fox!! What are they looking for? Said Naruto having regained some of his breath.

**-"You of course!!****That´s the final secondary effect of using those seals.****In this world where chakra isn´t usable anymore,****any chakra burst is like a flare that call for the demons.****That´s why I told you not to use it"**

-"I see, I get it now""What I don't get is why you don't tell me this things sooner" He said while turning to leave.

**-"****Hahaha**** I enjoy your angered and panicked expressions."**

-"And they all look at me like I hadn't grown up!"

**-"Being serious again Kit, what are you going to do now?"**

-"Honestly I need to patch myself up first. But apparently going to town isn't an option. Sadly there wasn't any shinobi in that town so I don't think there´s any survivors. There were just too many demons."

**-"I see you´re thinking straight again"**

-"I have a problem though; all my things including bandages are sealed in my scrolls so if I want to get them I have to use chakra."

**-"Not an option Kit"**

-"I know. Hey!! How´s your healing ability??

**-"You will heal faster than a human, but slower than before****"**

-"Then I'll have to avoid any encounters until I recover." Naruto said as he walked slowly through the forest while grabbing his shoulder.

-"I just hope that everyone is ok…" were his thoughts before disappearing in the forest shadows.

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

**AN: Finally… In fact this is like half the chapter that I originally planned to write. The other half will probably become the next chapter mixed with some more of Sakura´s experiences.**

**I hope you like my story so far.**

**I think I will be doing shorter chapters from now on. The content will be the same, but the size of each chapter will decrease and the frequency of release should rise. (I hope).**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Ok, here I am again. It took me a little longer this time, I've been busy.

This is second half of the previous chapter.

I really appreciate the people who reviewed and also the people who considered my story worthy of their favorites.

It´s not that I'm complaining… (TT) OK I´m complaining, please review more. I need some kind of motivation to keep doing this thing.

That would be it. Now to the chapter.

* * *

IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

_After the fight with the demon wolves a wounded Naruto was leaving the now crowded place where his fight took place._

_-"Honestly I need to patch myself up first. But apparently going to town isn't an option. Sadly there wasn't any __shinobi__ in that town so I don't think there´s any survivors. There were just too many demons."_

_**-"I see you´re thinking straight again"**_

_-"I have a problem though; all my things including bandages are sealed in my scrolls so if I want to get them I have to use chakra."_

_**-"Not an option Kit"**_

_-"I know. Hey!! __How´s your healing ability??_

_**-"You will heal faster than a human, but slower than before"**_

_-"Then I'll have to avoid any encounters until I recover." Naruto said as he walked slowly through the forest while grabbing his shoulder._

_-"I just hope that everyone is ok…" were his thoughts before disappearing in the forest shadows._

* * *

Naruto kept travelling during all night. He managed to avoid any more demon encounters, but at the price of travelling speed. Besides he was still wounded, not bleeding but the wound didn't completely close during the night.

The day finally came again and Naruto could see the forests were becoming less and less dense as he advanced; a clear sign that he was approaching the border.

He stopped for a moment to check his wound again; he removed his hand from his left shoulder and took a look.

-"Damn!! Not yet Fox??It has been all night!!

**-"It was a deep wound Kit, just healing you this far has left me exhausted"**

-"I thought you were Mr. powerful bijuu with unlimited chakra"

**-"You know well that the circumstances have changed****"****"At least you can move your arm again Kit"**

Naruto confirmed this by moving his arm in a forward circular pattern, he winced a little at the pain that the movement produced, but he was indeed able to move his arm.

-"I guess you´re right"

**-"That´s all I can do for now, I´m going to rest.****You should find something to cover the wound on your own. ****Don´t contact me unless it´s an emergency"**

-"Wa-Wait!! Fox!!... And now he´s gone. He goes to sleep just like that; like we were in some kind of picnic or something.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of right now… he kept going. After about an hour of travelling the forests ended abruptly and he faced the endless grasslands of the Grass country where Kusagakure no Sato resides (Hidden Grass Village). So he finally crossed the border. There wasn´t any border patrols which under any other circumstances would've been suspicious, but right now was perfectly normal.

-"I guess Kusa is destroyed by now too" were Naruto´s Thoughts before he continued his way.

He entered a road while walking at a normal pace, not too fast not too slow, trying to take in all his surroundings in an attempt to not being caught off guard again, but he knew that even if he walked slower the probability would never completely disappear.

While walking he noticed how awfully quiet the place was. Besides the occasional bird or the rustling of the grass by the wind there wasn´t a single sound, there weren´t any animals and certainly there weren´t any humans. For a place with so much green it certainly didn't' look alive.

-"With all that has happened I would´ve expected at least some corpses on the road or some remains, not that I want that, but it´s strange that there isn´t any".

The silent and empty road continued for a while until something was visible in the horizon.

-"Hmmm… What´s that??" He thought. "Some kind of building??"

He increased his pace to get a better look, when he got close enough he could recognize the building as a fort, a wooden fort; Thick logs were the main component of the four meter height wall that protected an inner building. At first sight just the walls were visible from the distance, but as Naruto got close he could see that there were houses outside the fort, apparently there was a small town there.

At last he made it to the town only to realize that it didn´t survive through the night, the houses were torn and there was blood on the floors and walls, again he was surprised by the absence of corpses.

-"What happened to the people?"

He kept searching with no luck. So he decided to head to the fort that looked incredibly intact considering the condition of the town.

He managed to take three steps forward when he had to abruptly stop. A wheezing sound alerted him of the danger. Now in the place where he would be standing if he continued walking an arrow was cleaved to the floor.

-"What the…!" Said Naruto grabbing his wakizashi and looking in the possible direction from which the arrow came.

-"Stop right there stranger!!" said a feminine yet strong voice from one of the roofs. Naruto looked at the figure. A tall young woman with blond hair short like a man´s, blue eyes, a green kunoichi dress, a Kusa headband as a belt and a crossbow pointing at Naruto.

-"What the hell is a Konoha ANBU doing here at a time like this!?" Said a man´s deep voice from a different roof across the street. This one was bald, with a beard, has big muscles and wasn´t using clothes in the upper half of his body with a kusa headband in the right arm.

-"Don't move and keep your hands away from your weapons" Said another male voice from a roof behind Naruto. The young man was brown haired, of middle height and was using a white shinobi suit, with his forehead protector on…erm… his forehead.

-"gu-guys I-I think we should stop, he-he´s human" Said a fourth, shy and soft feminine voice. Again from behind Naruto. A young small woman, with long green hair, red eyes, black pants and shirt and a short white jacket. The forehead protector was on her neck.

Besides the crossbow all of them had kunais ready to throw at Naruto._-"Crap!! I´m surrounded"_ Thought Naruto.

-"How can you know?? He´s wearing a mask, he could be a beast disguised as a human." Said the first man.

-"Or this entire catastrophe could be caused by Konoha and he was sent to see the extension of the damage" Said the first woman.

_-"Ok, I get that they don´t trust me, but that last theory went a little too far."_Thought Naruto.

-"Guys!! Calm down… I´m not here to fight you." Said Naruto while removing his hand from his sword and moving it to his mask.

-"Shut up and don´t move!! Shouted the blond woman.

-"Relax!!Look I´m human!! He said slowly taking off his mask._"I could probably take them all out, but I don´t feel like killing humans right now" _Thought Naruto.

The act of taking off his mask gave the kusa nins enough ease so they could talk.

-"Ok ANBU boy, what are you doing here?" Asked the bald man.

-"I´m just passing by, I´m on my way to Iwagakure to complete a mission"

-"A mission at a time like this?? Do you have any idea what happened last night?? Asked the brown haired man.

_-"I´m pretty __sure__ that__ YOU don´t have idea"_ Thought Naruto.

-"You should go back to your village and see if it still standing" Said the blond woman this time.

-"I would like to do that, but this mission must be completed no matter what". He said. _"Even though I have no idea what I´m going to do there"_He thought the last part.

-"Sh! Do as you like!! Said the blond woman lowering the crossbow.

-"Rika!! What the hell are you thinking!" Shouted the brown haired man.

-"Shut up Mamoru!! We don´t have time for this!! We must continue what we were doing!!" Rika shouted back.

-"Now leave!! Said Rika while turning around.

-"Wait!! Shouted Naruto.

-"What now!? Rika said while looking above her shoulder.

-"Do you have any medical supplies you could share with me?? I got wounded last night fighting some of those demons".

Rika narrowed her eyes while looking at Naruto.- "How is that a Konoha ANBU is in a mission without any supplies and how can you tell that those things yesterday were demons??.

Naruto cursed inwardly.-_"Damn I'm getting careless when talking, I relaxed too much when I realized they were humans"_

-"You see, my equip is all sealed in scrolls and without chakra I can´t get it out" He said, which was technically true."And those things looked like demons to me so I just call them that"

Rika could tell that Naruto was hiding something and she didn´t want to take any risks.

-"You´ve managed until now, some more time without help won´t hurt you" She said.

-"_Crap!!_" Thought Naruto. "_I guess I will have to keep relaying on the Fox, at least we didn´t have to kill each other_" He was about to leave when…

-"Wait!! W-We can´t just leave him like that!! Said the green haired girl.

-"And what do you suggest we do Mina??" Asked Mamoru.

-"Why don´t we just lend him some medical supplies?" She responded.

-"I refuse!" Said the bald man."This guy is too suspicious and besides we already divided the supplies; there isn´t any left to spare"

-"How can you say that Kanji-san?"

-"I´m sorry Mina, but I agree with the jiji" Said Rika.

-"Then I will give him from my share!!" Said Mina frustrated.

-"He will only delay us!!" Said Mamoru.

-"But-Bu-But!!"

-"aaahhh!!" Rika let out a sigh."Fine!! Do as you want, but you have to stay with him during the time he stays!! And he will be here just for the time that takes you to give him the supplies."

-"Thank you Rika-nee!!"

-"Yeah, yeah" She said."Let´s go boys, let Mina handle the rest"

The two men followed her reluctantly.

-"Thank you very much Mina-san" Said Naruto.

-"Eh?? How do you know my name??

-"Well, you all pretty much shouted your names. So it´s kind of obvious""You should be more careful with what you say"."But this time I thank you"

-"Tehe! I guess you´re right!!

-"But why did you help me?? Asked Naruto.

-"Well, I think that a time like this all humans should be together. I really don´t know if this happened all around the world or not, but I have the feeling that it did"

-"I see". Said Naruto_."__Actually I don´t know either, All I know is that the chakra sealing was worldwide, but was the attack too? I should ask the Fox later.__"_

-"So?? What´s your name??

-"Oh! I´m Naruto."

-"Ok Naruto-san, please follow me"

-"Lead the way!" Said Naruto while doing a little reverence and stretching his hand to the side so she could pass. Mina let out a giggle before going ahead.

When they got close to the fort Naruto could see lots of mounds of dirt, one beside the other in multiples rows. They were all around the wall.

-"Is that the people of the town? He asked.

-"Yeah… we´ve been burying them since the morning. We didn´t want to leave them all over the place. We have lived here for a couple of years, so we knew everyone here. They were good people" She said with a soft voice and a sad face.

-"I´m sorry"

-"Thanks. This is the least we can do for them… erm… We´re here, please help me open the gates" She said while pushing the big doors.

-"Oh! OK!

When they got inside Naruto could see the inner building, a two floor wooden building. It was a very simple place.

-"You buried people here too??"Asked Naruto when he saw the inner yard.

-"Yes, we will leave this place when we finish; so it doesn't matter really. In fact, there´s people buried inside the building too. It doesn´t have a wooden floor."

-"I see" Said Naruto confirming the fact that there were buried corpses inside the building.

They entered the building and Naruto could see Rika standing in front of a specific mound that had a wooden cross and a name on it, she was irradiating hate.

-"Mamoru!!" She called.

-"What?" Came the response.

-"Who buried this guy here?? He shouldn't be here!!.

-"What are you talking about!! He was a good person!!

-"He was a cheater!! A bastard!! A…

Naruto stopped listening right there, this wasn´t his problem. He had more important thing to take care off.

He and Mina got to the second floor; there, Mina led him to her room. She got a box from a drawer and opened it.

-"Here they are!" She said showing him some bandages and a disinfectant."Now Naruto-san take off your armor"

-"Eh? Hahaha… that won´t be necessary Mina-san I can do it myself." Said Naruto blushing a little.

-"What are you saying? Just do it!! I want to help you!""Now sit on the bed and take off your armor"

-"eem… Ok Mina-san, thank you" He said while taking off his armor.

It was Mina´s turn to blush, as was said previously Naruto´s body was quite the sight to the opposite sex. And Mina was a young woman not immune to his charms.

-"Na-Na-Naruto-sa-san, p-please stay still" She said trying to concentrate in his wound. The sight of the wound helped her to concentrate.

-"I-I can see that this wound has healed for some time, It must have been very deep" She said regaining some composure.

-"I guess so, I didn´t really look. I just tried to stop the bleeding"

-"OK, I´m going to start now. This might hurt a little" She said while preparing the disinfectant and some cotton.

After some minutes she finished cleaning and bandaging the wound. Naruto put back his armor, and even though it wasn´t obvious a little of disappointment could be seen on Mina´s face.

-"Thanks Mina-san" Said Naruto. He arose from bed and walked outside to the second floor balcony. He was soon followed by Mina who stood to his left.

He watched the picture in front of him. The inner yard with the many dirt mounds that signaled where the bodies were buried, the fort´s walls and some houses roofs outside that didn´t look in good condition.

From there he noticed that he could hear Rika and Mamoru still arguing.-"She is so noisy, she reminds me of Ino"

-"Huh?" Was all that Mina managed to say.

-"Eh? Sorry, I was just thinking about how Rika-san reminds me of a friend of mine" Said Naruto."_I wonder if she´s __alright_ and I wonder _if she´s with Sakura-__chan__"_ He thought.

-"I see" Said Mina.

Naruto was about to say something else when…

**-"Kit!**** Where are we?"**

-"_OH! Good morning sleeping beauty??_ He said sarcastically.

**-"You insolent brat!!"**

-"We are in a fort in Grass country. There are some humans survivors" He said ignoring the Fox´s outburst.

-"Naruto-san are you ok?? Suddenly you went silent" said worried Mina.

-"Yes, don't worry I just spaced out a little" He reassured her.

Finally Kyubi got a view of what Naruto was looking at.

**-"Kit!!**** What are those dirt mounds?"**

-"_What else Fox?? Those are the bodies of the people killed by the demons that you knew would come_"

**-"Get the hell out of here fast!!""Don´t ask why!! There´s no time!! Right now you´re surrounded and outnumbered and you haven´t even noticed it!!"**

-"Shit!! What now??" He said out loud.

-"Naruto-san??"

-"Mina-san!! Don´t ask why, but we need to get out of here quickly!!" He said as he ran to the stairs." We need to tell your partners"

She quickly followed him.

-"Naruto-saaaan!! What´s goin…?

-"There´s no time!!"

When Naruto got to the first floor he could see that the discussion was over. Mamoru was nowhere in sight and Rika was stomping with one foot the tomb of the man she hated while screaming some insults.

-"Rika-san we must…

**-"Just leave them Kit!! ****They don´t matter!!"**

-"Shut up Bastard!! I´ll save as many humans as I can, even if they are from a different village!! He responded in his mind.

He tried again.

-"Rika-san!! We must…

-"Hold it right there ANBU boy, what do you think you are doing??" Said Kanji while blocking his way.

-"Kanji-san don´t stop me please, I must warn Rika-san, we have to leave this place immediately. There´s a great danger here!!" Said Naruto not looking directly at the man, instead he watched Rika while she continued her cursing. She was so entranced that she didn´t hear the low growl that came from under the dirt mound. Naruto however heard it.-"aaaaaaagghhhhhh"

-"The only danger in here it´s you stranger". Responded Kanji.

Naruto ignored the comment. He was more worried by what he just heard.

_-"What was that??"_ He thought.

**-"It´s futile kid!!****They aren´t listening. ****Just leave them before it´s too late!!**

Rika was about to stomp the dirt mound one more time.

-"AAArraraaaaaaaaaarggg!" A louder growl was followed by a hand that came from under the dirt and grabbed Rika´s leg.

-"Wh-what!? What the hell?! Let me goooo!! She screamed.

The hand didn´t let go though. Naruto was shocked of what he was witnessing, a person that was supposed to be dead was moving.

Meanwhile Rika took her crossbow and shot an arrow to the arm, however the arm didn´t budge. She tried kicking, pulling and shooting again, but she couldn´t get free. Suddenly the corpse got his upper half out of the ground and grabbed her leg with both hands this time. Rika screamed horrified at what she was looking.

-"Let me goooo!! Damn it!!

-"Look Kanji-san!! She needs help!!" Said Naruto starting to run in her way. Kanji ran to help her too. However as soon as he said that the corpse bit her leg and took a considerable piece of flesh, blood gushed from the wound and Rika´s pained scream filled the air.-"AAAAAAAArrrrrrrgggggggg!!"

-"Rika-saaaaan!!" screamed Naruto.

**-"Forget her Kit! She was dead the moment she was bitten!" **

-"What?" Said Naruto stopping.

-"**Just as you heard!**** Don´t argue with me kit, not now!! And whatever you do don´t let them bite you!!**

Naruto was about to ignore the advice when something else got his attention… Growls…from the ground in every direction, they were all around them. Soon the growls were followed by movement. The dead rose from underground all around the place. Some just got their hands out first; others came out in one move. Naruto cursed inwardly, the Fox was right again, they were surrounded. Seeing as Kanji was going to help Rika, Naruto focused his attention in the other person present in the place. Mina was paralyzed by the sight in front of her.

-"The-they are de-dead! Ho-how can this be??

Mina was quickly being surrounded. So Naruto ran to her side.

-"Mina-san!! Snap out of it!! If you don´t move soon you´re going to get trapped!!

He grabbed her right hand with his left while grabbing his sword with his right. He began to run to the stairs, he guessed that all the buried bodies must have gotten out of the ground, so going directly outside would be suicide. It would be better to seek an escape route from the roof.

While they were running some corpses grabbed Naruto´s legs.

-"Crap!! They´re so strong!!It´s very difficult to get free!! Said Naruto while struggling.

-"Damn it!! Let go!!" He said as he slashed the corpse's limbs off. He was free, but the corpses didn´t react at all and kept coming for him. He started running again, some more corpses stood in his way, he slashed their chests and they fell to the floor, but they quickly stood and tried to catch him again.

-"Are they immortals??"

**-"Cut their heads off or pierce their brains! That will stop them."** Said Kyubi.

-"_I would appreciate that kind of information sooner Fox_!!"

They managed to take three steps when Mina got caught by her hair.

-"Aaaaahh!! Naruto-san!! Help me!!

The dead woman that caught her tried to bite her, but only got her hair. It tried again and was getting really close to her when her head went flying and blood spurt from her now headless neck. The body fell and stopped moving.

-"Are you ok??" Asked Naruto while getting rid of the blood from his sword.

-"Yes… Thank you" She said as she was dragged by Naruto again.

They finally got to the stairs.

-"Mina-san you go ahead… I´ll hold them here. Go get something to block their path!!

-"Eh?? But!!

-"I´ll hold them back so Kanji-san can bring Rika-san here!!"

-"Ok!!" She and then she went to search for anything that would help block the entrance to the second floor.

-"Kanji-san!! Get Rika-san here!

-"Fine boy!!" He answered with his foot through the chest the corpse that had bitten Rika. The corpse was still moving thought.-"Damn! Don´t these things die??"

-"Crush their skulls!!" screamed Naruto.

Kanji did as he was told and stomped on the head of the corpse, Hard. The brain was scattered on the ground and the corpse stopped moving.

Naruto kept slashing the dead villagers that got close to the stairs.

Kanji started to advance to the stairs while carrying the unconscious body of Rika on his back. He was already surrounded. He had great physical strength though, so when the dead villagers got closer he began to hit their heads with his strength. Naruto could see the bodies as they went flying through the air, the force wasn´t enough apparently because they got back up again. Kanji was getting close when more hands rose from the ground and grabbed both his legs. He fell to his knees. He tried to stand but couldn't.

-"Hey boy!! Help me!!

Naruto tried to get close to them, but his path was blocked by too many villagers. It didn´t matter how many he killed, more took their place.

The villagers around Kanji threw themselves at him and started to viciously bite him and Rika. Naruto could hear his horrible screams as he was devoured alive. The villagers bit his legs, arms, neck, and abdomen. Rika had the same luck; the only difference was that she was unconscious so she didn't suffer when she died. There was so much blood everywhere. This seemed to provoke the villagers even more.

All Naruto could see was Kanji´s arm above the crowd that was currently eating him.

-"Damn!! I couldn´t do anything!! He said running back to the second floor.

**-"That´s why I told you to leave them!!"**Said Kyubi.

-"Not now Fox!! I´m busy trying to survive!! Answered Naruto."Mina-san!! Forget the barricade!! We must get to the roof, fast!!"

Mina dropped the table that she was carrying and followed Naruto to the balcony.

-"Naruto-san!! Naruto-san!! Where are Kanji-san and Rika-nee?? She said worried.

Naruto stopped and looked at her, his face serious.-"I´m sorry Mina-san, they didn´t make it. The villagers got them."

-"Wha-wha?" She said with tears in her eyes.

-"I´m sorry Mina-san, but we don´t have time to grieve for them now. We must escape." He said while hugging her.

She sobbed a couple of times on his chest before regaining her composure. Despite her looks and attitude she had a strong heart.

-"Ha-hai" She said as she let go of him.

-"Mina-san, if you fight the villagers you must destroy their brains in any way to stop them. Pierce, crush, decapitate. That's the faster way to do it."

-"Eh? Bu-!"

-"I´m not forcing you to do it Mina-san, I´m only telling you that if you choose to fight that´s the better way." Said Naruto.

They climbed to the roof and looked their surroundings attempting to find an escape route. All at ground level was crowded with the walking dead. But there wasn´t any of them on the roofs or the wall. Naruto could see some stairs that went to the top of the fort´s wall.

-"If we could get there, we would be able to jump outside the fort."

-"Naruto-san!! Look!! Said Mina pointing in the direction of one of the roofs outside the wall.

There stood Mamoru. He was starting to freak out. He didn´t move for a couple seconds and then he jumped to another roof and to another one and he continued, apparently looking for some way to escape. He didn´t notice Naruto and Mina. Mina tried to call him but he didn´t hear her.

-"We must go help him Mina-san"

-"Hai!"

But they needed to find a way to get to the place where he was.

-"This way Mina-san!!" said Naruto.

Suddenly the ground started to tremble, Naruto and Mina had to crouch to avoid falling from the roof. Mamoru however wasn´t so lucky, he fell from the roof he was standing on, but he reacted quickly and grabbed the edge of the roof so he was hanging right now, just above the dead villagers.

The tremor continued; Mamoru had to use all his strength to avoid falling.

-"Help! Somebody help me!!" He screamed desperate.

This only seemed to attract more dead villagers that were gathering under him, their hands stretched in his direction trying to catch him. They growled in a desperate way, like they were impatient to get their hands on him.

Meanwhile Naruto noticed that the tremor wasn´t just an earthquake. There was something emerging from the ground about twenty meters away from were Mamoru was hanging. First, the ground level rose, then a black mound appeared, the mound became a hill and soon something else followed; a head. Naruto cursed when he noticed that the "Hill" was in fact the back of a creature, an enormous creature, probably a demon.

-"When will the surprises stop?? Oi Fox! Is that…?"

**-"A demon, yes.****I´m pretty sure that you know what to do now."**

-"I must get the hell out of here." Said Naruto."I really don´t like to run away all the time, but until a find a way to bring them down I must endure the urge to fight them." He thought.

The demon finally got all its body out of the ground. It was a huge beast. Black skin, four legged, a thin tail, with two long horns on its head that were pointing forward, a row of pointed bones that protruded from its spine, sharp fangs and the bloodshot red slit eyes that were common to all the demons that Naruto had seen so far. Ignoring the obvious differences it looked similar to a bull, one that was bigger that the fort walls.

It looked to the sky and it let out a loud roar, the tremor had stopped when it got out of the ground, but the roar made the place tremble again.

Suddenly it began to run forward, it crushed everything that stood in its way, houses, light poles, dead villagers. Nothing that was on its way was left standing. After 15 meters it stopped, it looked in another direction and repeated the same again.

-"It looks like its only purpose is destruction" Thought Naruto.-"It doesn´t appear to have a well thought attack pattern, or aim specifically for humans."

Sadly Naruto was wrong, as soon as the demon saw Mamoru hanging from the roof it let out another roar to the sky, it pointed its horns to him and charged. Mamoru noticed this and tried harder to climb back up, but he wouldn't make it in time.

-"Help me please!! Somebody!! Someb—wahaaragaa!! It was all he managed to say before the demon pierced through his chest with one of its horns with amazing accuracy for something so big. Mamoru tried to struggle, but it was too late. He attempted to say something, however only blood came from his mouth. After a couple of second his body went loose. The creature stopped and lifted its head; Mamoru´s body was still cleaved on its horn. The demon shook its head from side to side in an attempt to get rid of him. Blood flew in every direction until the body was released from the horn and thrown away. He was launched with such strength that his corpse went through 2 houses before reaching the ground leaving a small crater where it landed. Naruto could see that when the body reached the ground some villagers approached it with obvious intentions.

Mina was covering her face with her hands, horrified with what she had just witnessed.

-"Mina-san!! We must get out of here before it sees us!!" He said while searching for an escape route. He needed to get to the stairs on the fort´s wall.

-"There are fewer villagers here"."Mina-san!! This way, follow me!!" He said jumping down from the roof.

Mina didn´t answer, but obeyed.

In mid air Naruto put his mask back on and unleashed a downwards slash that cut a villager in half when he got to the ground. They needed to advance fast, so when Mina got to his side he began to kill the villagers closer to them. His mask was practically painted in a dark red, the color of the blood of demons and dead men.

Meanwhile the demon continued its mindless destruction. One quarter of the town was destroyed by now.

-"This way!!" Said Naruto as he decapitated another dead person.

Finally they got to the stairs. Naruto went up quickly and looked outside the wall. Mina stood in the midway of the stairs keeping their followers at bay with kunais.

-"Crap!! There are too many of them outside the wall. If we both jump down they are going to catch us"

-"Bu-but!! What do we do now Naruto-san!?

Naruto thought for a couple of seconds, and then he looked at her face. He took off his mask and said.-"Mina-san, I´ll jump first and attract as many of them as I can, then you can jump safely."

-"Bu-But!!

-"No buts!!" Said Naruto as he jumped. Once again he did the mid air slashing and when he landed he ran as fast as he could. He was surrounded. He decided that was best to concentrate in one direction if he wanted to get through. So he pushed forward, cutting heads, piercing brains, cutting bodies in half. It wasn´t pretty, but he finally got through, thanks to the speed of his reaction he wasn´t neither grabbed nor bitten.

He was being followed by the majority of the dead villagers that were on this side of the wall.

-"Now Mina-san!!"

Mina, that was still in the mid way of the stairs taking care of the villagers that got too close to her, heard the scream and turned around to get to the top of the wall. Unfortunately she tripped and her leg got grabbed by a dead woman.

Mina struggled to get free; she moved her leg desperately while kicking the dead woman´s face. The woman tried to bite her, out of reflex she threw the kunai that she had in her hand to the dead woman´s forehead, instantly the woman stopped moving. Mina tried to stand up to reach the top of the wall, but she was grabbed again, this time by a dead man.

-"Yiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed before falling to the floor again. This scream had an unwanted effect.

The tremor that has been occurring at a constant rate stopped.

-"What´s taking Mina so long?!" Asked Naruto while distracting the mob of dead people."And why did the tremor stop??

-"It can´t be!!... Where is it?? Where is the demon??" Asked Naruto to himself.

From outside the wall he didn´t have a good view of it, but he found it. And as he thought the demon had stopped attacking. It was currently looking intently in a specific direction… that Naruto calculated it was where Mina was.

-"Shit!! Mina-san!! Mina-san!! Get out of there the demon is going to attack you!! He screamed without thinking that the noise would attract even more villagers.

Mina was still fighting the dead man that had grabbed her leg, but she heard Naruto. Her eyes widened when she saw the beast releasing another roar and then starting to run in her direction.

The density of dead villagers rose after Naruto´s scream, he wasn´t surrounded, but the access to the wall was practically impossible. So he couldn´t get closer to where Mina was.

Mina freed herself from the dead man and ran to the top of the wall. Meanwhile the demon continued its charge.

Mina jumped from the wall; the ground below was free from dead villagers thanks to Naruto.

She was still in mid air when…

-"AAAAAArrrrrrrrggg!!" She let out a pained scream as her lower body half was crushed under the demon´s fangs. Amazingly the demon had changed direction right in the middle of its charge.

-"Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Screamed Naruto when he saw her.

-"Na-Naru-to-san!!" Was all that she managed to say before her body was cut in half, her lower body was devoured by the demon while the top half fell to the ground where it was soon surrounded by villagers.

**-"Let´s go kit. ****There´s no reason to stay here anymore.**** If the demon finds you, you will be next"**

Naruto turned around and ran out of the village as fast as he could. He ran until the town was far enough. But he could still hear the roars of the demon in the distance.

He clenched his fists. His arms were trembling. He fell to his knees and started to hit the floor with his fists.

-"Damn it!! Damn it!! Damn it!! I couldn't save them!! I couldn't save any of them!!

He stayed there for a couple of hours, he needed to calm down. Keep going in his current state would get him killed.

* * *

When he considered that he had calmed enough he got on his feet and touched the bandage on his left shoulder.

-"I´m sorry Mina-san and thank you" He said as he walked to Rock country.

Naruto walked for a few hours and it was getting dark. He didn´t say a single word in all that time.

**-"It appears that there isn´t a safe place to camp, another sleepless night for the Kit"**

-"Oi Fox! Will you tell me what happened to the villagers? Finally asked Naruto.

**-"They were dead"**

-"I noticed that thank you!!" But what were they?"

**-"Undead"**

-"Undead?? What do you mea…?

**-"That´s all you need to know for now, that and how to kill them"**

-"Sh! At least tell me something else Fox"

**-"What?"**

-"Is this happening all around the world??"

**-"…"**

-"Well?"

**-"Yes"**

Naruto didn´t say anything else for the rest of the night.

The next morning he could see the border of the grass country with the rock country. Finally he was getting close to the place where he hoped the Kyubi would reveal the truth at last.

* * *

At the same time in Konoha…

-"I´m getting tired of asking this but… what the hell is that thing?? Said Sakura looking outside from the Hokage´s tower window.

Neither Hinata or Moegi answered, they were too stunned to say a word. The sight in front of them was definitely from another world.

A giant bull like creature was razing the Village…

CHAPTER 3 END

* * *

**AN: Another chapter complete or half chapter.**

**-I know that maybe I committed a terrible sin, yep, I created OCs. It was inevitable, I had to do it. ****I´m sorry.****Hehe**

**-I´ll ****try**** to update soon again, especially if I get some "motivation". **

**-I have the general idea of what is going to happen with my story in the future, but I can´t say the same for the next chapter. So you will have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)

New chapter, in a short time, I hope the quality doesn´t get affected.

I thank the people that have reviewed, the critics too. It´s good to know how you think.

About the chakra sealing I put a note in the first chapter, but I will put it again here: The **CHAKRA SEALING has a reason and a plot**, something will happen in future chapters in regards to this issue, but I can´t tell you what, that would be spoiling.

Special thanks to the positives reviews from Pyro Flare and Cotton Balls. For the number of reviews I can see my story isn´t very popular, but with good reviews I still feel like writing.

Finally, yes CB. Send me the guide if you can.

* * *

IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER 

Finally Naruto was getting close to Rock country; the place where he hoped the Kyubi would reveal the truth at last.

* * *

At the same time in Konoha…

-"I´m getting tired of asking this but… what the hell is that thing?? Said Sakura looking outside from the Hokage´s tower window.

Neither Hinata or Moegi answered, they were too stunned to say a word. The sight in front of them was definitely from another world.

A giant bull like creature was razing the Village…

* * *

Seeing as her companions didn´t answer her Sakura turned around to look at the creature again.

_-"When will I wake up from this Nightmare"_ She thought.

Outside the creature continued its random attacks. It charged against a group of buildings, it destroyed everything on its path until its objective was completely in ruins. Then it stopped and looked in another direction, when it found a new target it charged again.

Finally Hinata found her voice.-"It´s destroying the village! What are we going to do??"

Sakura didn´t answer.

-"What are we going to do?? Look at the size of that thing sempai!! There´s nothing we can do!" Said Moegi.

-"But there must be something we can do! If we don´t stop it the whole village will be destroyed. Where will we hide if the village is destroyed??"

-"Hinata´s right, we must kill it" Said Sakura.

-"Bu… Sempai!! That´s nuts!! We can´t kill that thing!" Responded Moegi.

-"Calm down Moegi. I didn´t said that we must kill it right now and head on. It´s true that it´s destroying the village, but Konoha is a big city; it will take some time to bring it all down. Besides if we don´t do anything about it sooner or later it will find us and kill us."

Moegi didn´t protest, but she wasn´t at all convinced with this plan.

-"We will observe it first, look for any weak spots and study its attacks patterns. We must be on guard too in case it chooses to attack the tower." Continued Sakura.

-"It will be difficult to observe it while avoiding the villagers in the day and the creatures at night" Said Hinata.

-"I know, I just wish that nothing of this would be happening. It´s been only three days and I already miss the good old missions against human enemies and even the sometimes tedious Hospital work." She said while letting out a sigh.

-"Sempai, the lower floors of the tower are sealed, we have enough food for a couple days and looking for survivors will be too dangerous with that thing out there, if the continuous tremors are any indication. What should we do now?"

Sakura thought for a second…-"we will stay here for now, we will watch the creature while we still have sigh of it. If it leaves our vision range we will go out and follow it. The sooner we find a way to bring it down the better."

-"Hai!" responded Hinata.

-"Ha-hai!" said Moegi hesitantly in a soft voice.

* * *

Meanwhile… somewhere near the border of Rock Country. 

Naruto was getting closer to his destination. He could see how the grass plains gradually gave place to a more deserted rocky ground. It wasn´t a lifeless ground though, there was vegetal life and farther ahead he could see some forested areas. The difference was that the grass wasn´t as high as in grass Country and the forest weren't as dense as the ones in the country of fire.

Again there weren´t any border patrols. Nothing to be surprised about at this point.

He went through the border and continued his way to Iwagakure. The ground level began to increase progressively as he advanced. He got to a forested area.

-"Ah!! Finally some trees!" He said as he climbed and started to jump from tree to tree.

**-"What are you?? ****A monkey?"**

**-**"I was wondering when you would show your ugly face again"

**-"It seems you´re feeling better if you can insult me like that, Monkey boy!!"**

-"I´m not a monkey! It´s just that I´m more used to this way of travelling even if this trees are from a different species that the ones that grow in the fire country.""And don´t remind of what happened yesterday!"

**-"****Tch****! Fine!"**

Naruto continued without saying a word for a while.

-"Oi Fox!!"

**-"What?"**

-"What will you ask in exchange for tell me the truth. You´re a demon after all, I doubt you will tell me without asking anything in exchange"

**-"****Hahahaha****… I see you know us well Kit, but this time I will only ask you to find a safe and high place in ****Iwagakure****"**

-"That´s it?"

**-"Yes, besides right now there´s nothing that you have that I want" **

_-"I´m glad for that"_ Thought Naruto.

Naruto kept going; the ground was becoming gradually more inclined. Even so, he increased his pace; he needed to get to Iwa before it went dark.

* * *

Back to Konoha. 

The beast was tireless; it only stopped to change direction. The Kunoichis hadn´t found any weaknesses yet.

-"This isn´t working; We´ve been watching it for a while, but I got nothing!" Said Sakura.

-"I don´t want to say this, but we are too far" Said Hinata.

Moegi didn´t like where this conversation was going.

-"Again you´re right Hinata. Let's get our weapons ready."

It´s true that both Hinata and Sakura are primarily Taijutsu fighters, but as jounins they are capable of handling some weapons, it was requisite to get the rank.

Moegi is just a chuunin, but she is capable with a spear. Without the ability to use chakra they were forced to use weapons as a way to compensate for their lack of power. However of the three of them only Moegi had her weapon of choice, Sakura had to use a thin and long metal bar that was a little longer that her height while standing straight and Hinata just stuck to kunais as her main form of attack.

Hinata and Moegi got ready.

-"Ok Let´s go" Said Sakura.

-"Hai!" Responded Hinata.

Moegi didn´t respond, but followed them anyway.

They moved silently, avoiding at all costs the streets or getting at ground level; that was the dead villagers' territory. So they kept moving on the roofs.

Soon they were about 100 meters away from the bull like creature. From what they could see it´s attack range went from 25 to 30 meters, so they considered that the distance they currently were was a relatively safe one.

-"Umm… From this distance… coming here doesn´t look like such a good idea" Said Hinata as the three stood on the same roof.

-"See!! I told you this is nuts!!" Said Moegi.

-"Let´s not freak out! The moment we lose our cool we´re done for!" Said Sakura with a firm voice.

-"Think about this, we are taking a risk here, the risk of being killed, but if we don´t take this risk we will die for sure.""If we face that thing without a plan it will kill us, It doesn´t matter what we try"

Both her companions thought about what she just said. It was hard to find any flaws in her thought pattern. So both of them went silent and stayed with her.

They watched the creature for a while, moving accordingly to keep their distance and avoid be seen. The night began to fall.

-"Sakura-san! It´s getting dark." Said Hinata.

-"Yes sempai! We must return to the tower. The creatures will return soon." Added Moegi.

-"Ok, you go ahead, I will go in a minute"

-"But sempai!"

-"don´t worry, I´ll be right there. I just need to watch a little while longer" responded Sakura.

They obeyed and went ahead.

Sakura watched them go. Then she turned around and continued to watch the creature.-"I think I know how to take care of you, but it will take some time"

She looked to the sky_.-"I wonder if Naruto is alright."_ She thought. _"What kind of dangers has he faced until now?"_

* * *

At the same time. 

Naruto stood in front of the once proud Village of Iwagakure. All he could see were the destroyed gates and rock walls that one time were the first defense line of the place.

-"So this is Iwa. I never thought that I would get this far into this territory in all my lifetime."

**-"Less talking kit.**** It´s getting dark and during the night the demons return to the cities"**

-"Return? Where do they go during the day??" Said Naruto while climbing to the city wall.

**-"Patience Kit, I will tell you everything soon"**

-"I guess you´re right" Said Naruto from the top of the rock wall while looking at the village.

The place was as big as Konoha, but the design of the buildings were different as the materials that were used to build them. It looked like some kind of processed rock. Apparently the search of beauty wasn´t a priority in Iwa, as the colorless buildings testified. He supposed that should be expected in a heavy Militarized Village. Approximately half the perimeter of the village was protected by high cliffs of the mountains. Naruto wondered how the demons attacked to cause so much damage to a so well defended location. Because the place was mostly destroyed. The buildings were still standing, but most of them were incomplete, some parts destroyed or missing, crumbled walls and the blood, the blood that painted the colorless structures.

-"Damn! There´s undeads here too" Said Naruto.

**-"****In all the places where humans lived before there will be undead now Kit. Get used to it. For now just stay away of ground level and find a high place quick**** before the demons get here."**

-"Right!" He said while looking.

There were three buildings with a considerable height. The first was a five floor tall building with a sign that had the Village´s symbol imprinted; the sign however was inclined to the side and about to fall. Naruto assumed that the building must be the Tsuchikage´s base. The second one was smaller than the first one, probably a military building if the torn flags and the defenses were any indication.

The third building was… a lighthouse??

-"Why is there a lighthouse in the middle of the mountains?"

**-"It doesn´t matter Kit, that´s the tallest building here. Go there"**

-"Ok Fox."

Naruto ran swiftly through the roofs in direction to the lighthouse, he could hear the occasional growl when he jumped above some undead.

He stopped when he caught some movement in the corner of his eyes. He stopped and turned around. He lifted his mask and cursed at what he was looking.

-"The demons are already here!"

**-"It doesn´t matter, just get to the lighthouse"**

Naruto continued running until he got to the lighthouse, there he kicked the door open and entered the building. He quickly went up the stairs until he reached the top floor.

The lighthouse was practically intact; it had windows in 360º so Naruto could see the whole village from there. The room itself was pretty much empty with exception of the Light source and the controls that moved it and turned it on.

-"I still don´t get why there´s a lighthouse in the middle of the mountains"

His answer came quickly, as the night fell and the air got cold, the clouds descended and the Village was covered in a dense mist. It was hard to see more than 3 meters ahead.

-"I guess that´s the reason. It must be really hard to find this place during the night"

-"Ok Fox!! It´s time! Tell me what the hell is happening!" He demanded.

**-"What´s happening is Revenge."**

* * *

Back to Konoha… 

To Sakura´s surprise when the night finally came the bull like creature stopped its attacks and then walked slowly to the forests outside Konoha.

-"Is it leaving?"

She watched as the beast retreated. When she was sure that it would leave the village she turned around to go back to the tower.

It was already night, the beasts would come back in any minute now. So she picked up the pace.

She jumped from one roof to another to avoid the street. Suddenly all went black and she felt pain in her head and chest.

-"Wha-what happened?" She said while recovering. She was on the street floor facing down. She tried to stand, but something got her leg.

-"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Came the low growl.

-"A villager?? Did it grab me in midair? She thought while turning to face up. She grabbed her metal bar and looked at the dead person. It was on the floor as well and crawling closer to her leg.

-"It must´ve fallen to the floor when it grabbed me"

Sakura pointed the metal bar to the villager´s eye and threw a thrust; the bar went through its eye, brain and came out from the back of its skull. The dead villager stopped moving.

-"Whew! That was easy; it just scared me a little." She said as she stood up.

-"EEeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!"-"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-" ourgrrrrrrr!" Came a multitude of growls, whines and roars all around her.

-"I spoke too soon! I´m surrounded by villagers" She said worried.

They slowly got closer to her, with their pale bodies covered in dried blood, unhealed wounds that didn't bleed anymore. Most of them were limping with their bodies in strange postures.

Sakura got ready for their attack. She didn´t had an escape route so she would have to create one. She lifted her metal bar with her two hands above her head and began to spin it.

_-"Calm down Sakura!__ They are coming!__ Just wait a little__"_ She thought.

Finally they were at attack range; she just needed to know which one would attack first. Suddenly one made the first move; it was at the right side of Sakura.

She saw this and used the spinning to impulse a powerful swing in 360º while grabbing one end of the metal bar with one hand. She spun her body as well and aimed her attack to the neck level of the villagers. It was a devastating blow to the first row of villagers, many went flying in all directions, others simply lost their heads. Sakura didn´t stop, using the momentum of the first swing she released a second one while she quickly crouched and crossed her legs, this time her circular motion was aimed to the villagers legs, all the second row of villagers went to the ground, many lost their lower limbs, but kept crawling in an attempt to catch her. By now the third row of villagers, that wasn´t as numerous as the previous two, was close enough to attack her. And that they did.

While she was still sat she spun her bar again in a vertical direction and unleashed an upwards blow to the head of the closer villager that had jumped to bite her, its head literally exploded, she got drenched in its blood. She stood up again. She sidestepped to the right avoiding a bite; she threw a bone crushing blow to the back of the skull of the villager that attempted to bite her. Sakura stopped for a second, the metal bar against her back while she grabbed one end with her right hand above her shoulder and her left hand grabbed it at waist level. She watched her surroundings and decided to spun her body again and release another circular swing, once more many villagers were thrown away.

The villagers that still were able to move began to stand and come at her again. She was getting tired and she hadn´t found an escape route yet. The "avoid and counterattack" pattern continued for some time. Finally while she was crushing the skull of a villager that had crawled to her feet, she noticed that in her struggle the mob had changed its distribution, to her back the mob was denser and in front of her just five villagers stood.

-"Now´s my chance!" she thought. She charged at the five. She hadn´t attacked yet when four of the villagers fell immobile to the ground and the fifth one started to convulse before stop moving. When the fifth one fell to the ground Sakura could see that a spear had pierced its head.

-"Sakura-san!! Are you OK??" Said Hinata while handling some kunais.

-"Wow! Hinata-sempai That´s what I call accurate kunai throwing!" The four in the exact point behind the head! Said Moegi.-"And Sakura-sempai!! We told you that you should have returned sooner!" She said while retrieving her spear from the dead body.

-"Yeah… I´m sorry" Said Sakura climbing to the roof."

-"You were lucky that you weren´t seen by any creatures!" Said Moegi with an angry tone.

-"You are right… But for now we must return to the tower, there you can yell at me all you want"

-"You promise??" said Moegi a little calmer this time.

-"Yes … and thank you for coming to save me."

-"No problem sempai, you would´ve done the same"

-"Yes, lets return. I have some news with regards to the bull creature"

With that said they headed back to the tower.

* * *

Back in Iwa… 

-"Revenge??"Asked Naruto.

**-"Yes"**

-"who would want revenge against the world?"

**-"The revenge isn´t against the world Kit, It's against humanity. If some other species die or the world is affected doesn´t matter as long as Humanity perishes."**

Suddenly Naruto´s eyes widened as he realized what Kyubi was trying to say.

-"The bijuu (Tailed Beasts)?"

**-"Very clever Kit"**

-"Are you a part of this Fox?" He said in a serious tone.

**-****"really an unpredictable ninja, clever one second and stupid the next"**

-"What!?"

**-"I´ve been sealed in you all this time Kit. Believe me I would´ve loved to take part in the revenge, but first: as I said I´m sealed in you and second if I had helped there was a possibility that you died and that would be bad news to me."**

-"Ok I got it. This is all a Revenge and you didn´t take a part in it. Besides the fact that you didn´t tell me what was going to happen."

**-"Oh!**** You still remember that"**

-"Of course, now tell me how all of this happened"

**-"OK, my ****"****colleagues****"****bijuu**** and I aren´t exactly friends, but we do share something in common… we hate humans. At first humans were considered nothing but trash, but apparently even trash can become arrogant. They tried to control us many times, we just ignored their futile ****attempts**** and then destroyed their lives, houses, families… everything.**** The time passed and we continued with the circle of destruction. That was until they found the way to seal us inside their bodies, arrogant insects****"**

-"OK I get it! You guys hate us! But how did they do it?"

**-"****When you sealed us in your bodies there wasn´t much that we could do by ourselves, we needed our vessel to act and our power was limited to his or her capacity. That fact was changed by an organization that you know well."**

-"… Akatsuki?"

**-"Yes, they sealed 8 of the 9 ****bijuus**** in the same place. That was their first mistake. When the organization was complete they were able to hold the ****bijuus**** with their combined powers. However they were arrogant and made many enemies thinking they could take them all down… They were wrong. As their ****numbers decreased also did their ability to repress the sealed ****bij****u****u****s**** demonic chakra****With only two or three members left, ****Akatsuki**** wasn´t able to keep them at bay any longer."**

-"I see"

**-"Besides something unprecedented happened. As I said before we ****bijuus**** aren´t friends, we aren´t even colleagues, we are more in the line of enemies. We had our fights in the past. But guided for their common hate for humanity the ****bijuus**** sealed in that statue came to an understanding****, they would synchronize their hate, ****demoni****c energies and chakra****and send it to corrupt the world.**** However the synchronization wasn´t instantaneous****, it took time and when the synchronization reached a high enough level you started to feel something weird in the air."**

-"So that´s what it was"

**-"As the level rose so did the feeling in the air"**

-"I understand now"

**-"When the synch****ronization**** reached 100 percent**** the earthquake occurred, but that was only a signal and a test to their unified power."**

**-"After that they gathered their chakra for a couple of hours**** and then they released it all to the core of the world. The immediate effect was complete darkness. During the darkness they created the chakra seal using the same chakra that corrupted the land and the air, when the seal was complete the light returned."**

-"It all makes sense now" Said Naruto."But where did the demons come from?

**-"Patience, I´m getting to that."**

**-"You didn´t witness their appearance, so you don´t know, but when the demons appeared they did it through a portal like light. At first that would look like they were being summoned, but in reality they ****were being born****, born directly from demonic and hateful chakra, with just one mission in mind: "Destroy humanity""**

-"I didn´t witnessed it, but you didn´t either, so how can you know?"

**-"That´s not important, but OK I´ll tell you. In the beginning we ****bijuus**** were one entity, but we got separated. Anyway, I still maintain ****a degree**** of connection with the rest of them, sometimes I can see what are they thinking or planning, but It´s not a constant ability."**

**-**"OK, I understand. Keep going"

**-"Don't order me around Kit!"**

-"Fine, fine!"

-"would you explain the undead?"

**-"The undead are the people killed by demons, ****the reason why the demons didn´t completely destroy the humans bodies when they attacked was to convert them into undead. The purpose of this was to lighten the job of extermination. E****very time you´re wounded by a demon ****it**** infuses your body with its own demonic chakra. Even if the chakra use it´s sealed all living creatures have chakra that sustains their lives. When you´re alive and one of these demons infuse some of its chakra to you, your chakra repels theirs. So as long as you´re alive it's ok. But if you die of wounds inflicted by them there won´t be any chakra to repel their demonic one. And that way their chakra takes control of your dead body**** and it reestablish one of your more basics instincts: "Hunger".**

-"Ok, two questions: 1-Why do I have to damage their brains to stop them? And 2- How is it that they don´t eat each other?

**-"The main concentration of chakra is established in the brain; from there it controls the rest of the body. And they don´t eat each other because they recognize the demonic chakra in the others."**

**-**"I get it. It all seems so logical when you say it" Said Naruto."I have another question"

**-"What?"**

-"Why can´t I let the undead bite me?

**-"If you´re bitten by an undead**** you will be turned in****to**** one of them even if you don´t die from the wound they inflict to you"**

-"Why?? Aren´t they weaker than the demons?"

**-"They are****, for that reason and because**** they are dead they use many time less chakra to move than demons. And the concentration ****of the demonic chakra they infuse when they bite is hundreds of time higher. ****It´s so high that the natural chakra of the victim is overwhelmed and unable to repel it."**

-"What about the Bull like demon?"

**-"It is just another manifestation of the ****bijuus****hate;**** its purpose is to destroy the cities and any survivors that it finds."****"I don´t how many more types would be created, but I'm sure you will meet some new species in the future"**

-"Ok Fox! Next one. Where do the demons go during the day?

**-"they hide in forests and caves, they aren´t vulnerable to the sunlight, but they hate it. If they really need to go out during the day they will"**

-"I see… … Is there a way to return the world to the way it was??

**-"That I don´t know"**

-"What? Then what was the point of coming here?? Don´t tell me that you brought me here just to tell me what was happening.

**-"Patience Kit, ****Iwagakure**** is just the first stop. ****It´s not our final destination."**

-"What? Then where are we really going?

**-"To the core of the Rock country, there´s a place that I need to check. There you might find hope for your lowly species."**

-"Check?? Might?? You aren´t even sure??"

**-"You want to go back?? All your work and sacrifices until now would be for nothing, even worst you won´t be able to save anyone" **

-"Tsk! Bastard!! Would you at least tell me your plan??"

**-"No, until we get there"**

-"Again with the mysteries"

**-"OK Kit now…"**

-"Wait!! Before you tell me anything more I need to sleep for a pair of hours. I haven't slept or eaten in like three days."

**-"****Hmf**** How could this weak species that can´t even go for three days without sleeping seal me??**

-"Oh! Shut it Fox!

Naruto put some cables in the entrance to the room with some metal thrash, a perfect homemade alarm. There wasn´t any other entrances beside the windows and he was too high for anyone to try and use them to attack him. There wasn´t any furniture in the room so he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. He finally got to sleep.

Two hours later he woke up, in this kind of hostile environment he wouldn´t be able to sleep more than that.

-"Ok Fox! What did you want?

**-"Turn on the light source"**

-"That would be like calling the demons!"

**-"Don't worry Kit, with this thick mist they probably won't see you or the light"**

-"Ok, so what´s the reason to turn it on?"

**-"You will aim it to the northwest and leave it turned on. It will guide you in the direction**** of the place we´re heading to"**

Naruto did as he was told.-"Oi Fox! I still think that the demons will be attracted to the light"

**-"It doesn't matter just leave the light on and leave this place quickly."**

Naruto was about to leave when a strong noise resonated in the air. It was so strong that all the windows broke. He threw himself to the floor in an attempt to avoid being hit by the broken glass.

-"What the hell??

**-"Something passed flying in front of the building!"**

Suddenly Naruto heard a strange sound; it was like some kind of bird. It was just one sound, but it was like it was composed by two stages. At first it sounded like a crow, a really big crow and then it was followed by a screech that was so acute that Naruto had to cover his hears to avoid the pain it caused.

-"AArrrrgghh!! My ears!!" He tried to get up, but another scream brought him to the floor again. As soon as he touched the floor he felt something pass above him, he lifted his head, but there was nothing there anymore.

He attempted to get up again.

**-"Stay down Kit!"**

He stopped. As soon as Kyubi said that Naruto noticed that something was wrong with the room. The walls didn´t coincide anymore. He watched surprised as the roof slid to one side and fell from the lighthouse. The light source was destroyed and Naruto was now exposed to the sky.

-"Did that thing just slice the roof off?" "Oi Fox!! I didn´t know that there were flying demons!"

**-"I told you that there would be more types in the future" **

-"And I told you that turning the light source on was a bad idea!!"

Naruto tried to see where the demon was, but the mist wasn´t helping at all. He could see some movement but not a form. That was until the demon itself stood flying in front of him. It was a huge bird like demon, it didn´t have any feathers, it had dark grey skin, membranous wings of 5 meters long each that connected what would be its arms with its short legs, one horn protruded from its head and was followed by many smaller ones that came out from its spine, it had a long pointy beak and those red slit eyes that Naruto was beginning to hate.

Naruto and the demon looked at each other for a couple seconds; every flap of the demon released a strong gust that encountered resistance against Naruto´s body. Naruto noticed something odd in all the edge of the demon´s wings, it had a little glow.

Naruto thought a little, then he looked to the side and noticed the clean cut in the wall that caused the roof to fall.

-"So this damn thing has wings so sharp that it´s able to cut buildings" He thought.

Suddenly the demon stopped its flapping, put its wings against its body and let itself fall backwards. It disappeared in the mist.

Seeing this Naruto tried to escape, but the demon screamed again so he found himself on the floor once more.

-"AAAAArrrrrgggh!!"

**-"It´s coming"** said Kyubi.

Naruto could feel the demon as it passed flying again.

-"Eh? Where did it go? He said finally standing up.

He found the movement in the mist, but as soon as he attempted to move the floor began to collapse.

-"Damn! It cut the building again when it passed!""It's a freaking flying blade!"

Naruto jumped multiple times on different parts of the floor as this collapsed, trying to avoid being dragged down. When the floor collapsed completely Naruto was left hanging from the edge of the building with his face looking at the wall. He turned his head to the side to look behind him. He could see the demon coming again, this time it was flying at his same height level.

-"I guess that it will try to cut me now." He thought."Now is my chance"

He kept observing it, it was just a blur but it was enough to pinpoint its location. When it got close enough Naruto used the strength of all his body and lifted himself, he stood on his hands. The demon passed under him, it cut the building again, it´s speed reduced and Naruto seized his chance and jumped on its back.

The demon let out another of its screams; Naruto endured the pain and unsheathed his wakizashi. He grabbed the neck of the demon and cleaved its back with his sword; it let out a pained scream and began to struggle in mid air.

-"I can´t kill it yet, I´m too high" He thought.

He wounded it some more in the back in an attempt to force it to descend.

It was working; by now Naruto could see the ground, he was outside the village. Apparently during the fight the beast had brought him here.

-"I had to leave anyway"

The demon was about to scream again when…

-"Oh no you won´t!!" Said Naruto as he sliced its throat.

The scream never came; the demon fell to the ground. Just a second before it hit the ground Naruto jumped, he rolled on the floor and then he stood up. He got rid of the blood of his sword and then he put it back in its sheath.

Naruto got close to the demon and looked at its remains.-"I wonder ho…"

He was surprised with a sudden movement of the demon, after that it stopped moving.

-"A last struggle?"

**-"What were you saying before it interrupted you?"**

-"Eh? I… forgot". He said while putting his right index finger on his forehead like he was trying to remember.

**-"****Tsk****! Whatever**** kit! Let´s just keep going.**

-"Will we be able to find the place without the lighthouse?"

**-"It will be harder, but anyway the lighthouse wasn´t considered in the first place. It was just a plus that you found"**

-"I see! So I almost died fighting that thing… for a plus!!! You bastard Fox!!

**-"Calm down Kit!**** You´ll need your strength to get to our destination"**

Naruto walked in direction to the northwest. He didn´t noticed that he was being watched.

-"Did you see that? He killed that thing without using chakra!" said a figure.

-"shhhhh! Shut up or he will hear us!. Said another one, with an older and more commanding voice.

Both figures had seen Naruto as he landed when he killed the creature.

-"What the hell is he doing here? Said the older figure.

-"He? Asked the younger one.

-"Don´t you know anything? "There´s only one blond Konoha ANBU"

-"Namikaze Naruto!" Realized the younger figure.-"What´s he doing here?"

-"That´s what I´m asking""Let´s follow him and find out"

-"Hai!"

Said the younger figure as both began to follow Naruto...

CHAPTER 4 END

**(A/N)**

**Hoooooooooooooo****! Another chapter, in record time… for me.**

**-Finally the explanation of what happened. I hope you find it believable and logic.**

**-what will happen in the core of Rock country, I can´t tell… that would be spoiling.**

**-Please review, as I said before critics and suggestions are welcomed.**

**-I have an exam coming soon, so it may take some more time to release the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, the exam is over and I finally got some time to write.

First of all… OUCH!!! That last review was basically like "Your story suck big time". OK I got that you don´t like my story, obviously some people might hate it. There´s nothing I can do about that.

What I don´t get is why… OH WHY!!! Is it so hard to believe that they can survive without chakra, besides it´s not like the chakra has been erased!! Something is going to happen in regards to that, if you´re still reading my fic (haha… yeah right) just be patient.

Another point, the whole point of my story is that surviving is hard!! I didn´t make the demons extremely strong so if everybody had their chakra from the beginning this story would be more like Demon Hunter Naruto than some survival horror experience.

One last thing, in survival horror people tend to die… how many more will die… I don´t know. Maybe 1 maybe 10. We will see.

Uff, having said that I feel relieved.

Anyway chapter five is here: enjoy and review!! And review!! HAha

* * *

In the previous chapter 

_-"Did you see that? He killed that thing without using chakra!" said a figure._

_-"__shhhhh__ Shut up or he will hear us__Said another one, with an older and more commanding voice._

_Both figures had seen Naruto as he landed when he killed the creature._

_-"What the hell is he doing here? __Said the older figure._

_-"He?__Asked the younger one._

_-"Don´t you know anything? "There´s only one blond __Konoha__ ANBU"_

_-"__Namikaze__ Naruto!"__ Realized the younger figure.-"What´s he doing here?"_

_-"That´s what I´m asking""Let´s follow him and find out"_

* * *

Naruto had been travelling to the core of Rock Country for two hours now. It was the middle of the night; the sun was still far from rising. From both his ears little blood strings could be seen, dry blood. A reminder of his battle with the winged demon. 

-"Oi Fox!"

**-"What?"**

-"How long will it take us to get there?"

**-"About two days""You´ve waited this long, why the hurry now?"**

-"Hmmm… Let me think... could it be because MY HOME VILLAGE IS PROBABLY DESTROYED, MY FRIENDS ARE PROBABLY DEATH AND I´M WORRIED about THEM!!" Yelled Naruto in his head.

**-"AH!!**** That!!"** Said Kyubii with utmost calm.

-"Bastard! …Yes, that and…"

**-"And?"**

-"I´m being followed" Said Naruto looking to the side from the corner of his eyes.

**-"For how long?"**

-"I don´t know, I just began to recover my hearing that´s why I found them"

**-"How many?"**

-"Two, maybe three I can´t be sure". "Hmmm… are there any smart demons Fox?"

**-"Not in my knowledge, I can´t deny it 100 percent, but it´s unlikely"**

-"Then they probably human and shinobi. They are trained in hide their presence, at least they are better than most shinobi."

-"Tsk!! Finding living humans should be a good thing, but finding them here means that they are probably shinobi from Iwa, the most stubborn class. I wouldn´t be surprised if they tried to kill me even if they don´t have village anymore."

**-"Then just kill them!"**

-"I guess that´s your answer for everything"

**-"Insolent fool!"**

-"Shut up Fox!! I don´t want to kill humans even if they are from Iwa. Besides, I can´t pinpoint their exact location. It will be better to wait until they make their move I just have stay alert"

**-…**

Both became silent for a couple of minutes. Then Naruto broke the silence again.

-"This was good"

**-"What was?"**

-"This little argument. We´ve been cooperating too much lately. It almost looked like we´re friends or something. I must never forget that I hate you and that you´re a cold blooded bastard that would kill me and the entire world with the first chance you get. You are cooperating just because you want to live"

**-"Good, Good… you´re focused… that will let us live a little longer"**

**-**"And now you praise me sincerely because I hate you, ah! Demons!" Sighed Naruto.

Suddenly he stopped and looked ahead.-"What should I do now?" He said while looking at a fork in the road.

A little far away from his location the two figures following him stopped.

-"Stop! Stop!" Said the older of the two. A tall man with short black hair and a mustache in his 30s probably, he was dressed in a dark brown shinobi outfit with a vest of a lighter tone of the same color and an Iwa headband on the left arm."

-"What happened Masanori-san?" Said the other man, younger, probably of Naruto´s age. He was a little shorter than his partner, dark green hair, dressed in cargo pants and a grey jacket with his headband in its proper place.

-"Quiet Jiro!" Masanori whispered."He stopped"

-"Did he find us?" Asked Jiro worried.

-"I don´t think so, but we can´t be sure. Apparently he´s deciding which way to go"

-"I see"

-"We better find out where he is going and with what purpose before we act"

-"Hai!" Whispered the younger man.

Back with Naruto.

-"Oi Fox! Which way?"

**-"Take the path to your left"**

-"Fine" Naruto did as he was told. He continued in this path for some more hours while staying alert of his followers. Finally the sun rose again. Far ahead he could see a mass of green and after a while he found himself in front of a dense forest just in the place where the path ended. There were trees in the path before this point, but not in the form of a forest as dense as this one. The trees were huge most of them with heights of more than 50 meters some of even 100 meters with thick trunks.

-"Is …this the place Fox?" Said Naruto a little stunned by the sight in front of him.

**-"No, you have to cross the forest, I told you it would take you two days and you haven´t travelled for more than 6 to 7 hours."**

-"I forgot that, I must be tired and I´m hungry… three days without eating and only two hours of sleep must have something to do with this" He joked to himself, but he didn´t laugh. A cruel joke. Then he proceeded to enter the forest.

-"Hey Masamori-san is he going where I think he is?"

-"Apparently, that forest was very safe before, but now is a death trap, only if you know the paths you can avoid them. He will probably die there, but just in case let´s take the safe route and wait for him at the exit."

-"Understood"

* * *

Back to Konoha 

Sakura was looking outside the window when the sunrise came; it was her turn to stand guard. She was remembering the previous night and the sermon she got from Moegi. It was good to have someone that cared enough for you to yell at you when you´re careless. To any person outside this group it would been a rare sight, the younger member of the group giving a sermon to the leader and the leader receiving the sermon without complain. But Sakura didn´t feel like the leader and she felt happy that Moegi cared, that´s why she said nothing to her. Even though neither of them said a word about it, the silent consensus was that Sakura in fact was the leader, that she hasn´t realized this is a whole different point.

The sunrise marked the start of the activities, usually they first discussed what needed to be done, who would do it and when. Then if there was some free time they would use it to search for their loved ones.

This morning wasn´t too different, with one exception, the particular topic of "how the hell will we kill that thing".

-"Sempai are we really going to try to kill that thing?"

-"Yes Moegi we will, I already told you why"

-"But the creature left last night, maybe it won´t come ba…"

WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!- Resonated the huge roar announcing the creature´s return.

-"Forget it" said Moegi defeated.

-"well" Continued Sakura."I´ve got a plan that might work, it´s simple, but risky"

-"What must we do Sakura-san?" Said Hinata who had been very quiet until now.

-"We will dig a hole and fill it with all kind of sharp objects pointing upwards, weapons, metal bars, wooden stakes anything we can find. We will cover the hole and then I will lure the creature. Because of its straight forward attack pattern it won´t be so hard to make it fall in it, It will probably hurt 1 or 2 legs. When the creature is immobilized we will seize the chance to deliver the final blow."

-"It is very dangerous" Said Hinata

-"That´s not all, you think it will be easy to dig a hole the size we need without being noticed by the villagers??" Asked Sakura, then added:

-"We will need that someone distracts them while the other two dig the hole"

-"I´ll do it" Said Moegi.

-"really?"

-"Yes, I prefer that to face the giant creature."

-"It is an equally dangerous job, and you´ll be alone". Warned Sakura.

-"I don´t care, I feel like I have a chance with the villagers. With the creature I feel hopeless"

-"Okay Moegi, you will take care of that then, but first, This is the place where we will dig the hole." Said Sakura while unrolling a scroll."

-"I drew this during my guard. This is the street under the Hokages monument. It's wide enough and it got plenty of escapes routes. There´s still the probability of us being overwhelmed, but in this place is less likely to happen."

-"We will dig here, I´ll lure the creature from here and we will finish it when it fall." She said while using her index finger to indicate the places on the scroll.

-"When did you go to check the street Sakura-san? Asked Hinata.

-"I didn´t go, that´s a street that I know very well. There was "someone" that always went to the top of the monument to think. So every time that I went looking for him I had to pass through that street". Said Sakura a little happy with the memory.

To Hinata it was obvious who that "someone" was, you don´t observe a person for years to then miss this kind of information. Suddenly she remembered that there was someone else besides Hanabi that she was really eager to see again. All she could manage to do was think of his name while her heart filled with worry. –_"Na-Naruto-kun"_.

Sakura, who was strangely energetic all of a sudden and oblivious to Hinata´s worry, continued with the explanation of the plan´s steps.-"For now we must gather materials for our trap, any sharp object that might be of use that you find must be delivered to this point, just drop the thing here, nobody will be stealing them anyway." She said again pointing at some specific points on the map.

-"Sempai, I think I saw some shovels on the tower´s basement"

-"Good Moegi! Let's go get them!" She said while going to the door.

-"Hai!"

_-"Naruto, don´t you dare die__. I´ll survive and we´ll see each other again"_ She thought.

* * *

-"AAAchhzzzzz" Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the sound of his sneeze to give his location to any lurking enemies. 

-"Wow, that was close. I wonder if someone is talking about me… hehe… maybe Sakura-chan?"

**-"Keep dreaming Kit" **

**-**"shut up!""Anyway, this forest is amazing, the tree branches are so high that I would have to use chakra to reach them" He said while looking up.

For the reason Naruto explained he has been travelling at ground level, even though it was daytime there was little illumination, all that He had to guide his way was the dim light that managed to pass through the thick foliage. The soil was covered in dried leaves and nothing other than the tall trees grew in that place, with so little light nothing would grow there.

From time to time he could see at some distance something that looked like animal bones, but he didn´t have the time or the light to examine them so he just ignored them wondering if there was some predator that he should be aware of. There was some other thing that caught his attention, when he first entered the forest all he could see while looking up was a dark green from the leaves, however as he went deeper into the woods he began to notice that there was something white that he couldn´t recognize, but that has been progressively increasing in quantity.

-"What is that?" He asked to himself.

While he wondered something was caught by his hears.

-"He… help me… hel… cough cough… me plea… se" A faint voice could be heard.

-"Someone is in trouble"

**-"There´s no point in trying to stop him, ****arg**** Foolish human, this will be nothing but trouble"**Thought Kyubii to himself.

Naruto followed the pleas for help, he rounded a tree when he stepped on something.

-"More animal´s bones… no… wait… what the hell!! Fox!! What´s the meaning of this!! These are freaking human bones!!" Said Naruto to Kyubii in his head while looking at the clean bones with some rest of torn clothes that looked somehow burned, and the obviously human skull that he had stepped on.

-**"This was a matter of time Kit, now that most of humanity has become undead there´s no need for more and the demons need food, so they´ll feast from the survivors. After all they were born to kill humans; it is obvious what their favorite prey would be"**

-"I don´t know what´s worse, if becoming undead or being eaten" Said Naruto noticing that the ground was covered in human bones.

_-"Shit!!__ I must find that survivor soon"_ He thought while following the sound of the pleas.

Finally he was able to hear the cries for help more clearly, he looked ahead and was shocked at sight in front of him, there between two of those huge trees an equally huge web was placed, looking around he finally could recognize "those white things" as they were closer to ground level now. There were webs in the trees in every direction some of them still had some humans bones attached to them. The web in front of him reached the ground and there close to the ground was the survivor attached. He was a shinobi, he looked very thin and pale.-"Probably he hasn´t eaten in days"

-"**Or he has been eaten for days****, the demons appeared recently, he wouldn´t get so thin in a couple days"**

-"That´s disgusting" Said Naruto getting close to the person, he couldn´t see him clearly and in his current state it was hard to see any specifics features, not even if he was young or old."

-"Help me! Help me please! Before they come back!" Said the man summoning all his strength when he saw Naruto. He was able to for complete phrases, but they still came in a low voice.

-"Don´t worry, I will help you" said Naruto as he ran to the man while getting his wakizashi out of its sheath.

He was about to cut the web when a sound from above caught his attention, out of instinct he stopped and jumped backwards. The man noticed this and screamed.

-"Noooooooooo…" Spurt…spurt…spurt

Naruto looked at the man only to notice that there was nothing in the place where his head should be and blood was gushing from his neck.

-"Damn!!"

**-"I see, he was kept barely alive to draw fools like you, pretty smart for a…"**

-"Spider?" Interrupted Naruto while looking at the beast responsible for the man´s dead, it looked like it was chewing something with its fangs, probably the man´s head. The spider stood on the web on a place higher than Naruto´s head level. It was a huge spider with legs as thick as a human´s and twice as long, it had big fangs and lacked the eyes that Naruto had seen in all other demons so far. It was black, but its back had a bright yellow color that mixed in an irregular pattern with the rest of its body. The color was so bright that Naruto thought that even if there wasn´t any light at all he would be able to see it. Seeing it spread on the web He could see that it was bigger than a human.

Naruto stood there with his wakizashi in hand ready for everything. That was until he noticed more chewing noises; he looked up only to see that more spiders were descending from the treetops, all making those weird sounds.-"_Apparently they communicate that way" _He thought. Some walked on the tree trunks and webs while others descended directly with strings of web attached to their abdomen. All the spiders had bright colors on their backs, some green, others purple and even some orange in irregular patterns.

There was too many of them and Naruto didn´t know how would they attack. Again he found himself in a predicament that was becoming a habit: he was surrounded.

All was silent with the exception of the chewing noises, Naruto had put his mask on and was waiting for their first move to act. He could see that many of them had reached the ground and were slowly walking his way, the ones on the tree trunks were no different. As they approached their legs seemed to dance slowly like they were trying to hypnotize their prey, Naruto felt that they could quickly change from this slow dance to a quick killing assault, so he was even more alert now.

Suddenly the spider in front of Naruto, the one that killed the man, stopped making chewing noises and opened its fangs to the sides; it looked at Naruto with its multiples eyes and spat at him.

-"Damn!!"Naruto quickly swung his sword and intercepted the liquid projectile. He didn´t get drenched and that was a really good thing because he could see how smoke was starting to come from his sword.

-"A… Acid?" He asked as he quickly got rid of the liquid in the same way that he would get rid from blood. Luckily the sword didn´t get damaged and he still would be able to use it.

That first shot was like a starting signal, after it all the spiders left the slow approach and went for the more direct way.

Soon Naruto found himself avoiding all type of projectiles while fighting the closer spiders. The demons weren´t very smart when attacking or at least weren´t very considerate with their partners. Every time Naruto dodged an acid shot a spider behind him would get the hit, apparently the damage wasn´t great, but some were left incapacitated after it.

Naruto rolled to the side to avoid an acid shot, he got on his feet and cut the two frontal legs from the closer spider that was trying to attack him, the beast quickly retreated, but three more took its place. He leaned forward to avoid a shot from the right then he jumped and in midair pointed his sword to one of the three spiders in front of him, he used gravity to amplify the power of his downwards thrust. He finally reached the spider hoping to pierce right trough it only to find his sword rejected by a thick armor.-"An exoskeleton… damn". Until now all the demons he had faced weren´t this hard, even if they had some kind of ability he was still able to cut them with just physical strength, but these spiders were different. All he could cut were his legs and there was too many of them to go around cutting them all. He supposed that maybe their abdomen was vulnerable, but by now most of them were on ground level and that means their abdomen too.

Summarizing: He was in deep shit.

Still on the back of the spider he tried to kill and understanding that staying to fight would be hopeless, Naruto tried to escape; he jumped from the back of one spider to another while avoiding their shots and cutting some legs on the way. The spiders were in a frenzy trying to catch him, the quicker ones just stepped on the slower ones and all the spiders kept shooting at him. By now smoke was coming from many parts in the environment including trees, the ground and even some spiders. Naruto was about to escape when something brought him to the floor.

-"ARRRrggg!!!... What was that, it was like I was hit with a log in the back"

The log was in fact a spider leg, the same spider that had killed the man; unlike the others this one had irregular color patterns in its legs too.

-"Pro… probably the leader…" Said Naruto while trying to stand. He barely got to his feet when a new hit from one of the spider legs sent him to a tree, he hit his back and then fell to his knees.

But the spider threw him too far, he was now in a good position to escape, or so he thought. As soon as he attempted to run something pulled him back.

-"No way! That thing can´t be this fast" He looked to his back and then he noticed that a web string was attached to it.

-"Damn!" He tried to cut it with his wakizashi, but it was impossible the string was too strong. Before he could attempt something else he was pulled with great strength and was brought under the spider. By now all the other spiders had caught up with him. So there he was under the spider leader and surrounded in every direction by the rest.

He tried to move, but before he could even try a new web was placed on his body, the leader lifted him in the air and began to cover all his body in web until he looked like a cocoon. Then it started to climb a tree carrying Naruto behind with a web string. All the other spiders retreated acknowledging that this was the leader´s prey.

Inside the web Naruto was trying to get free using his sword, but without any luck. Suddenly he noticed something. This web wasn´t white like the one used to catch him; it was of a light green color.

-"What could this mean?"

His answer came quickly when he began to feel like some parts of his body were burning and smoke started to come out of his clothes.

-"Crap!! An acid web!! This thing wants to drink me!" He said as he struggled some more.

-"I don´t care what you think Fox, but this looks like an emergency to me"

Kyubii didn´t respond.

-"Ha!" Said Naruto while closing his eyes and concentrated, now to the burning feeling of the web a new burning feeling could be felt on his arms and legs.

-"It has been some time since I used chakra, here we go" A thin transparent aura surrounded his sword.-"This should be enough, nothing better to cut than wind"

As soon as he began to use chakra the spider leader stopped and turned around, it looked down from the tree trunk to where it was carrying Naruto. All the spiders that were retreating stopped as well and began to move to Naruto´s location.

Naruto cut the cocoon in a longitudinal way and got free; he attached his feet to the tree and looked upwards, in front of him the spider leader stood.

Wincing a little from the pain caused by the seals he thought.-"There you are, I guess I´ll pay you back for you efforts". The spider leader began to run in Naruto´s direction and Naruto ran to collide with it. It spat two acid shots that Naruto easily dodged with his enhanced speed. In a second Naruto was in front of it and the next he was behind it, both giving the back to the other.

Naruto turned around and ignoring the spider leader that was completely immobile he jumped to the next tree. In mid air he said-"Nice meeting you!" As soon as he said that the spider leader began to bleed profusely as a diagonal cut appeared on its body, both its halves fell to the ground, first the top and then slowly the bottom half got detached from the tree, making a loud noise on impact.

Naruto observed the road ahead, going the high way would be a bad idea there was too many webs close to the treetops. So he descended to ground level, but when he got there he found himself surrounded again. The spiders that had reacted to the chakra were getting close fast. Naruto was sweating a lot; the continuous use of the seals was a huge burden to the body. He put his sword away.

_-"I guess I´ll leave you guys with one last surprise. It must be a minimum level so I don´t die, but it should be enough to let __me __escape"_ He Thought while quickly making hand signs, meanwhile the spiders kept coming closer.

Finally he completed the seals ending with a –"Dragon!… Wind Technique: Blades of the Wind God!!

When the spiders were about to jump on him, a strong gust started to emanate from his body in all directions, all the spiders came to a halt, not even a second later the spiders began to suffer multiples wounds that increased in number as Naruto´s gust continued. The secret to this was the small discoid blades of wind that were thrown along with the gust in all directions, the spiders thick armors were nothing against the wind. Many that were hit in vital points died, some lost limbs while others were just immobilized for a moment. Still there were too many of them, before letting himself fall prey of his pain Naruto jumped to a tree and using enhanced speed ran away until he felt that he was at a reasonable distance. Then he stopped using chakra and kept going, creating some distance between the last "flare" he shot and his current location.

When he got to a safer place he fell to ground and grabbed his sides, he almost vomited from the pain.

-"AAAArrrrrgggg!!!" He yelled in a contained voice.

**-"That´s the longer you´re ever used them****, I´m surprised you´re not in even worst condition"**

-"Now is not… a good time… to talk Fox! I´m in pain… here!!"

**-"It was your decision to use the seals, don´t blame me now"**

Ignoring the Fox Naruto stayed on floor for a couple of minutes before the pain receded enough for letting him walk. He stood up and began to walk again; he could see more light ahead. Apparently his desperate attempt to escape had brought him to the end of the forest.

_-"Finally some good luck!"_ He thought while walking a little shaky to the forest exit.

When he got out he could see that was beginning to get dark again.

-"How long was I in there?" He asked to himself.

Not too far away from there.

-"Holy s… Masanori-san!! Look! Look! There he is! He made it!"

-"Really impressive, but you can see that he didn´t make unharmed if the way he´s walking is any indication."

-"But still, that´s incredible. He went through the forest alone."

-"Stop being so fascinated with the enemy, we´re supposed to kill him remember?"

-"so we´re killing him after all, he looks weakened, now it would be a good opportunity"

-"No, It´s too risky. Besides I know where he is going and he probably will get himself killed without our intervention."

-"How do you know?"

-"This road only takes you to one place"

-"What place?"

-"Tsk… you don´t know a damn thing!! Shut up! You will find out soon!"

-"OK OK I´m sorry!"

Back with Naruto…

After an hour Naruto found a small hut. When he got close he could see an undead outside, an old bearded man.

_-"Not even hermits are safe from the demons"_He thought. He quickly put the man out of his misery and then he entered the hut, apparently the man was killed outside because the hut was intact. Quickly Naruto searched for something that would ease his strongest need at the moment, damn he was hungry. He found some canned food, at last he would be able to eat and maybe sleep again a little after putting some traps outside.

The night was uneventful as was most of his travel for the next day, finally he could see a huge mountain in the horizon.-"_A mountain within the mountains"_ Where his thoughts as he has been in the mountains even before entering the forest and now he could see an ever higher mountain in front of him. At the base of said mountain there was something that he could not clearly recognize yet.

-"What is that?" He asked as he approached the place.

* * *

Back in Konoha 

The head of a villager was pierced by a spear and as soon as it was retrieved the dead person fell to the ground.

-"Come on!! This way!! Follow me!!" Yelled Moegi to the crowd of villagers that followed her, she quickly jumped on one of the roofs and continued calling for them.

The plan was going smoothly; yesterday they gathered the materials and started the digging the hole. Today they were half way there.

_-"Be careful __Moegi__"_Where Sakura´s thoughts as she continued to dig.

Far away in the background the bull like creature could be seen destroying the city, a reminder of what they were doing right now.

* * *

Naruto finally stood in front of what looked like the most fortified fortress he had ever seen. 

-"What the hell is this place!?"

**-"How should I know!?"**

-"Then what are we doing here?"

**-"I´ve felt something about this place since the chakra sealing was placed"**

-"Get in there and when I'm sure I will tell you, the survival of your pathetic race depends on this place"

Naruto didn´t respond, but followed the instructions. The place looked very similar to Iwa, but it was heavily defended even more than Iwa. The rock walls were twice as thick as Iwa´s and 3/5 of the perimeter of the place was protected by the mountain. Naruto climbed the wall and looked inside; there was a city, an abandoned city.

-"What is this place?" He said while looking, there were many humanoids demons inside like they were guarding the place. He didn´t see any undeads.

-"I guess this place was abandoned after all"

Avoiding the demons Naruto entered the place, he moved swiftly in the streets trying to not stand out from the background. The deeper he went into the city the stronger a sensation in him felt.-"What is this feeling? It´s familiar, but is like it's weakened, I can´t recognize clearly"

Outside the walls…

-"Masanori-san, this place is?"

-"Iwagakure´s first location, when the country was in its infant state the village needed above everything else protection. This place is perfect to that purpose and so the village was established here"

-"Oh!" Said Jiro.

-"However this place is too isolated and is hard to control the country from here, so when we got enough power we moved to the location where the village was until recently." He explained as both of them climbed the wall and followed Naruto.

-"But why did Namikaze-san came here?"

-"That is…"

Back to Naruto

As Naruto went deeper into the city he began to recognize the feeling at last.

-"Oi Fox!! I can feel it! In this place! There´s something different, it´s still faint, but I can feel it flowing freely in me.

-"Does this mean…?"

**-"Yes Kit****, in this place you can use your chakra without your seals"**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5 

**AN: There you have it… Chapter 5**

**-Hope you liked it.**

**-Review!! Please!! ****Hehe**

**-I have another exam soon, so it might take some time again.**

**-Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hmmmm... how should I say this: I´m sorry!! Im really sorry! I know it took me forever, but as I said in my profile I intend to finish this story.

It is really amazing how reviews give me strenght to write... hehe... I wasn´t in the mood to write for a while until I got the last 3 reviews.

Again I apologize for the odd gramar you might find, as I said that´s because my first language isn´t english. I just hope that you guys understand what Im trying to say anyway.

So! Finally here it is! Chapter VI! Hope you enjoy it and review!!

* * *

As Naruto went deeper into the city he began to recognize the feeling at last.

-"Oi Fox!! I can feel it! In this place! There´s something different, it´s still faint, but I can feel it flowing freely in me.

-"Does this mean…?"

**-"Yes Kit, in this place you can use your chakra without your seals"**

**

* * *

  
**

-"What does this mean Fox? Why am i ab…"

-**"It´s not time to celebrate yet!""You said it yourself, the feeling is weakened. That means that you won´t be able to extract your chakra the way you used to".**

-"But?" Said Naruto expecting that the Fox had something between his paws.

**-"We need to get to the core first, the feeling should get stronger there"**

**-**"Wait! Wait! Arent we in the core yet?"

**-"Yes, but just the location, the core itself is in the mountain"**

-"And how the hell do i enter the mountain?" Asked Naruto a little annoyed.

**-"Are you a shinobi or not? Observe your surroundings you damn kid!" **

_**-**__"Che! Since when did you become my sensei?"_ thought Naruto to himself._"Even if you´re right…damn i hate it whe he´s right." _As soon as he finished the thought he began to observe.

Currently Naruto was hidden close to a wall of one of the houses near the center of the city. Just like the new Iwa the old Iwa´s houses were made of rock and there wasnt many colors in those houses. The color of the house depended basically of the color of the rock. So some browns, oranges and grey were all there was. Of course there was all kind of buildings, not just houses, but the material didnt change. It was amazing how the people from Iwa were able to build those kind of structures without them collapsing from their own weight. Looking ahead Naruto could see the deepest zone of the city where the mountain stood tall above everything else. From the east, right side from Naruto´s perspective, a high waterfall decorated the mountain giving birth to a river that crossed the city to dissapear under the mountain in the west end of the place.

Until now nothing of what Naruto had observed was of real utility to reach the core that Kyubii mentioned. That was until his eyes set in the feet of the mountain. There was something there in the wall.

-"what´s that?" He asked himself.

**-"There s a way to find out, you know?"** Said the Fox sarcastically.

-"Thanks! Mr obvious". Said Naruto before he headed to the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha

Sakura´s group was still working on the trap.

Sakura and Hinata were currently digging. Hinata stopped for a moment to get rid of the sweat on her forehead.

-"Th-The work is going as planed... I think this will work"

Sakura didnt respond.

-"Sakura-san?"

-"eh? Ah! Sorry Hinata what were you saying?" Said Sakura after getting out of her trance.

-"Nevermind that""What´s wrong?" Asked Hinata concerned.

-"Nothing real..."

-"Sakura-san we are together in this if there is something you must tell us." Said Hinata in a serious tone.

_-"I still can´t get used to the serious Hinata"_ Tought Sakura before responding.

-"Well, im not sure, that´s the reason why i haven´t mentioned it to you... but, i think it´s weird"

-"What is?"

-"Even though we are in the middle of Konoha, we havent seen any villagers in a while"

-"Well, Moegi keeps luring them away from us"

-"Thats true, but there should be some close to us anyway. There´s too many villagers and Moegi can´t lure them all"

-"Maybe she is luring them all" Said Hinata.

-"That would be bad too, she could be overwhelmed in any moment"

-"OK you have succeded in getting me worried now" said Hinata.

-"Im sorry... I just..."

-"Don´t worry about it, but we better go to check on her"

-"yeah"

With that said both grabbed their weapons and went to look for Moegi.

* * *

In Iwagakure´s old location

It was in a split second, It could feel its life leaving its body. A cold feeling ran through its back at the same time that a hot one ran through its chest, abdomen and legs until it reached the ground. The blood didnt stop, it tried to stop the flow putting its hands on its neck, but it was futile. It couldn´t move, it could´t scream, It could only watch as its life left its body through the wound on its throat.

Naruto watched as the humanoid demon fell to the ground until stopped moving. The whole thing didnt take more than 3 seconds. Naruto swung his wakizashi to get rid of the blood and put it back to its sheat. He quickly continued his way.

-"Man! I have been running for a while now, but i still dont get there and there´s demons everywhere"

**-"Arg!! Stop complaining already! You... Weakling! Are you a shinobi or what!?"**

-"Wha... sh... shut up!"

**-"What were you expecting? A welcome party?"**

**-**"Of course not!"

**-"Well you got one anyway"**

-"Eh? What do you m...?

GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr

Naruto raised his head to see that on the roof of one of the houses one short humanoid demon stood between two tall ones. They were letting out Threatening growls as they watched their prey. That bloodshot eyes were entirely on Naruto. The tall demons were leaning forward while letting their arms hang in front of them. They were about to attack.

-"Just great!" Was all Naruto could think before they threw themselves at him.

But instead of retreating he moved forward with great speed.

_-"I have to kill them before they call for help"_

He grabbed his wakizashi as he jumped forward.

Three clawed attacks met him, they were almost simultaneous. He ducked the horizontal slash from the tall demon from the left, but he met the vertical slash from the one of the right. Using his inhuman reflexes he avoided a deep wound, but his armor was torn and he got a superficial wound that splashed some of his blood on the face of the demon.

-"Arg!" Its all that he let out in an attemp of not attracting more demons.

But the attack was not over, the short demon had thrown a deep thrust at the same time the other demons attacked. In his current position Naruto couldnt fully evade this attack that was aimed to his head, however he managed to lean his head to the left. The claw grazed his mask destroying part of it.

Small fragments flew in all directions like in slow motion.

Now the mask was missing a piece that covered the right eye so you could see the blue behind it.

It was with a price, but Naruto had succefully made it into the enemy´s defense so he shifted to attack. He unleashed a huge slash to the short demon whose arm was still stretched. A deep wound from the demons left shoulder to its right hip splashed blood everywhere. As the demon fell Naruto unleashed his sword again with a vertical swing to the right. This time he cut the arm of the tall demon that was trying to attack him again, the demon was about to scream...

-"_Oh no you wont!"_

He quickly turned cutting the demon´s head right at the eyes height. All the skull´s vault and the brain were lost. The first demon hadn´t reached the ground when the second started to fall too.

Naruto put his sword in its sheat and blocked the incoming attack from behind.

_-"Uh!?""Something´s weird, I expected a claw not a kick"_He thought.

He turned around.

_-"OK, thats new. What the hell? The demon´s running away?"_

-"Sorry, but i can´t let you"

He jumped on its back and pierced its neck from behind. All move and sound were stopped.

Slowly Naruto stood up doing the traditional "getting rid of the blood" swing and then he put the wakizashi on its sheat again.

He looked at his own handy work. There was blood everywhere. It was like the house and ground were painted. It looked like the fight lasted forever, but in fact it lasted just a couple seconds and this was the result.

**-"What ****this? Butcher mode? Haha... I like your style kid it reminds me of the old me"**

**-**"Shut it! Dont compare me with you" "You murderer"

**-"Hhaha... yeah yeah... you looked like a real angel just now"**

-"Whatever, I got bigger problems right now. It appears that the security is getting tighter."

-**"Which means that you ´re closer"**

-"I suppose you re right" _Damn!"_

-"I must hide better this time, I can´t keep this risky fights all the way until i get there""Hmmm... soon I´ll need new clothes too" He said looking at his torn clothes and armor.

With this said he concealed his presence the best he could and continued his way.

Again from the shadows 2 figures watched silently until Naruto was far enough and then...

-"Holy c...!! Did you see that Masanori-san!! It was awesome! The way he just threw himself and fought those things until they were nothing but lumps of meat and only in a couple of sec...

Quickly a hand covered his mouth.

-"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Silence you idiot! You want those things to find us or worse, you want him to find us!" Said Masanori in a hushed voice as he released the excited Jiro´s mouth

-"Im sorry"

-"And I already told you to stop admiring the enemy!"

-"Haha... right" said Jiro looking embarrased.

When Naruto was far enough they continued their pursuit.

* * *

In Konoha

Jumping from roof to roof Sakura and Hinata continued the search for Moegi.

-"Nothing... nothing... nothing!"" We ve been running for 5 minutes and there isnt a sign of Moegi, the villagers or the monsters". Said Sakura with a hint of desperation in her voice.

-"This silence is far from normal" Said a calmer Hinata.

-"Should we split Sakura-san?"

-"Too risky, we already lost sight of Moegi if we get lost or wounded we would be completely alone"

-_"Where are you Moegi?_

_... Please be safe"_

_

* * *

  
_

Iwagakure´s old location

Finally after what looked like hours Naruto arrived to the other end of the village. In front of him the mountain stood tall.

-"The village is big and with demons patrolling everywhere I can´t around as fast as i would like"

-**"But you´re here anyway so stop complaining"**

-"Shut it" said Naruto anoyed with the fact that all his comments where criticized.

Naruto realized as he got closer that this place was far from a simple mountain slope. The rock buildings were amazing, but the sight in front of him was complete different. In the place where should be just a thick wall of rock a japanese castle stood. The castle was sculpted in the wall, only a third of the building was outside the rock wall, the rest was inside the mountain. The mountain was huge so in comparison the castle didn´t look that impressive, but when compared with any other building the castle was a great masterpiece many times bigger than any other.

-"This is really impressive, if i wasn´t running for my life i would stay to admire this a little longer"

-**"If you weren´t running for your life you wouldn´t be here"**

-"I wasn´t talking to you!"

**-"Im the only one here"**

**-**"No, actually you aren´t" He said looking trhough the right corner of his eye.

**-"You ´re still being followed?"**

-"Yeah, i guess the time to deal with them will come soon"

**-"The castle will be a good place for that, you need to go in there anyway"**

-"I thought the same, better get going then"

Naruto went in using the principal entrance, looking carefully it could be seen that this entrance was basically a hole in the wall, it had 3 meters tall, but was beautifully sculped which give it an air of royalty. Once inside Naruto could see something that probably was a simple cavern long ago, now this was something like an imperial hall, all the walls were polished, there wasn´t even one rough wall. Six stone pillars stood in two columns of three, they were as smooth as the walls. The pillars were placed one after another in the direction where the imperial seat stood. On the walls and pillars different types of cloths were placed, probably as decoration, but the time hadn´t been as benign with the cloths as with the walls. Most were torn and discolored. Despite of one might think this place had a good source of light and once inside most of the hall could be seen. From the hall Naruto could see doors in almost all directions like a clock.

-"Now what? There´s too many doors. Which way F...? His question was interrupted by the sound of steps.

He quickly hid behind a pillar while observing the situation.

There stood a figure that he had seen too many times the last days for his own likings.

-"Demons are patrolling this place too"

-"**Just ignore it and go"**

-"Which way?"

-**"Just go forward, i sense that the place we are looking for is beyond the imperial seat."**

-"Probably a hidden passage, i dont see any doors there"

He moved swiftly while avoiding detection, he inspected the wall behind the seat and the seat. His hands found something under the seat. He pressed gently and a "click" could be heard. Behind him the wall showed a dark passage and stairs leading down. There was little light but passage received enough light from the hall so Naruto could at least see the where he was going. As he kept going down the light from above began to decrease, but to his surprise as he kept walking a different type of light illuminated his way. A dim blue light that came from below.

At last the stairs ended and Naruto found himself in front of a corridor and one to each side of him. The place was bethed by the dim blue light. In different places of the wall there were Big crystals pointed up, they looked like they growing in groups. Apparently the crystals reflected the little light that got there. This was the way this place got illuminated.

-"This place just keeps surprising me... shut it Fox! Not a word" He said anticipating the comment of his demonic partner.

-"**..."**

Choosing the middle corridor he walked all the way until the end. He ignored all the other rooms that where conected to the corridor. AS he went deeper into the mountain he could feel the flow of chakra increasing inside of him. Finally the corridor ended. A thick wooden door separated Naruto of his destination.

He slowly pushed the door, behind it he found a room as big as the main hall. The room had the form of an almost perfect circle. The light source was no different than the previous rooms, multiple crystal adorned the walls, but the most impressive sight were the 7 statues in the shape of people. They all looked like some dignified warriors.

Naruto slid his mask to the top of his head and looked at the figures.

-"I´m guessing those are heroes or maybe Kages from the past"

**-"Maybe, but that´s not important"**

**-**"Yeah, but still it make curious... What was the purpouse of this room? Beside the statues there´s nothing else. It´s just a big circular room"

**-"You humans are all the same, this kind of rooms are always used to some kind of ceremony. Birth, death, reaching adulthood, achieving some kind of status... in the end it really doesn´t matter... specially in the current times"**

**-"What´s important right now is if you feel this or not"**

Naruto looked at the palm of his own hand, he made a fist and then relaxed his hand a few times and then he closed his eyes. He concentrated on the flow of his chakra.

-**"Just feel it... don´t summon any chakra"**

-"I know" He answered with closed eyes.

-**"This is as far as we can go Kit, this is the place where i get the feeling the stronger. Now tell me what do you feel?"**

Naruto opened his eyes-"If I were to put it in percentages I can use 50% of my chakra in this place using my seals."

-**"HAHAHahahahahaha... perfect!! It seems that i´ll keep living for a while!"**

-"What the hell are you talking Fox!? That is only in this place and it´s not enough to save anyone, besides if I use chakra the demons will find me"

**-"Kit, in this place the burden of the seals is greatly lessened and you´re able to use more of your skills, but That´s only the half of the benefits of this place"**

-"What do you mean?"

**-"Just sit down and listen"**

**

* * *

  
**

Konoha

A figure stood alone in one of the roofs of Konoha. Panting heavily, sweating profusely, all strenght leaving the body. If a phrase could describe the current state of the figure that would be complete exhaustion.

-"How did I end up like this?" Were Moegi´s thoughts as she tried keep standing. For that simple act she needed the help of her spear that was currently being used as a staff.

Her legs started to fail her, her body got closer to the ground, but then all the noise returned...

-"ARRRgg!! That damn noise again!! Leave me alone!"

The sounds of many steps slowly getting louder, those continous grunts one after the other and then the sound of many bodys awkwardly colliding with the wood of the buildings.

She summoned some of the little strenght she had left and returned to the standing position, she had to leave this roof quickly before the house where she was standing got completely surrounded. She ran to jump to the next building; as soon as she jumped many hands raised under her, she was grabbed with great strenght, as exhausted as she was she couldn´t fight back. She could see herself being dragged down by the crowd of villagers, unable to move, unable to scream, unable to fight dying all alone in that horrible way and then becoming one of them.

Suddenly she felt her legs hit the ground, she was safe. She must have lost conciousness for a second,. She looked behind, the villagers did raise their hands, but she was not grabbed. That was a dream or maybe a vision of her own downfall. It didn´t matter, right now she was alive, but she was not completely safe. The building where she was quickly being surrounded as well. She had to stand again, move again, she had to survive no matter what.

Once again the question appeared in her mind-"How did I end up like this? I didn´t even realize, one minute I was attracting a group of them while avoiding meeting the bull like creature, the next I´m fighting and running of this huge crowd of villagers."

_-"I musn´t get distracted! I need to survive!"_

She stood again and tried to look for a place where the villagers couldn´t get. Most building were torn after the first attack and weren´t able to resist against the combined weight of the villagers, many of the building Moegi had used to escape had collapsed due to the villagers, the one she just left was no different.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Konoha

-"It´s been almost half an hour, and we haven´t seen anything beside the bull creature"

-"Sakura-san! Look!" Said Hinata while pointing the sight of interest.

In one end of the village an enormous crowd of villagers was slowly moving in the opposite direction of their current position.

-"Oh my G...! Moegi!"

-"Let´s go Hinata, we must get to the front of that crowd fast if we want to find Moegi"

-"Yes"

* * *

With Moegi

She finally reached a roof that looked safe, the house was in decent conditions and there was a wall that separated it from the villagers.

Moegi´s legs had finally failed her. She was sitting on the roof trying to regain her breath. Behind her the wall was keeping the villagers at bay. In front of her a wide deserted street with torn houses at both sides.

Suddenly something catched her attention. On the far end of the street she saw some movement. Something or someone was getting close to her. Her face finally showed some relief when she noticed that Sakura and Hinata had came looking for her.

She raised one hand and called for them-"Sempaaaai! Over here!"

Both figures stopped and looked in her direction.

-"Sakura-san look! There she is!" Said Hinata excited and happy that they found their comrade alive.

-"Thank goodness" said Sakura relieved.

They continued running...

Crack!

-"What was that?" Said Moegi while turning to look behind her.

The villagers were getting more violent and the wall was slowly breaking. Panicking Moegi tried to stand, but her body failed her again.

Crack! The wall would not withstand much more.

She fell from the roof in the direction of the street, she tried to stand, but only managed to get to sitting position while her back was in the direction of the house. She was panting heavily again, but She needed to stand up fast, she needed to get close to Sakura and Hinata.

Suddenly a loud sound filled the air, Sakura´s eyes widened with the sight. The house was collapsing and at least five pair of hands came trhough the front wall of the house. Unable to move Moegi wasn´t able to escape or even react, she didn´t even managed to put a surprised face before the first bite reached her shoulder. Shortly after followed her arms, hips and legs. She screamed in pain with every attack. The house collapsed completely behind her and her attackers.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed in panic. They sped up to the max of their capacity to reach her side, even though they already knew that she couldnt be saved.

The attack had just started a few seconds ago, but Moegi´s screams had already died down. Just a couple of seconds later Sakura and Hinata got close to where she was. It was very brief, but as they were getting close Sakura´s eyes met Moegi´s. Her eyes dripping blood and tears showed the determination to not become one of them.

Sakura remembered then...

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Sempai?"_

_-"Yeah?"_

_-"I really hate all that is happening... but"_

_-"Yea, me too... eh? But?" said Sakura surprised_

_-"But im really grateful that we re all together"_

_-"Im grateful for that too"_

_-"Hinata sempai"_

_-"I know we should be positive about living, but being unrealistic is a bad thing too"_

_-"What are you saying Moegi?"_

_-"There´s a high risk of us dying here"_

_-"Moegi what are you say...'"_

_-"Im not saying we will die for sure, but there´s one thing that I wouldn´t tolerate even more than death"_

_-"And that is?"_

_-"Becoming like one of the villagers"_

_-"What are you trying to say?"_

_-"I don´t want to become a beast that kills humans aimlessly, that eats dead meat and that is cursed to wander moved only by hunger"_

_-"I think that i understand what you re trying to say"_

_-"Please sempai! Please! If I ever fall prey to them you must kill me without hesitation and if I become one of them you must stop my cursed existence."_

_Sakura walked to her and hugged her.-"I really hope that day never comes, but if it does I will free you Moegi"_

_-"You can count on us Moegi and we´ll be counting on you too" Said Hinata._

_-"Thank you sempais"_

_FLASHBACK END_

She strenthened her resolve and lifted her metal bar high above her head. The villagers were too busy with Moegi to even realize Sakura and Hinata´s presence.

Sakura swung the metal bar with great force to hit Moegi´s head, while thebar got close to its target Her eyes full of tears met Moegi´s face again a faint smile adorned her face.

-_"Good bye Moegi... I´m so sorry I couldn´t protect you"_

_-"Thank you sempai and please survive for me as well"_

At last Moegi´s suffering was ended in a way that she wouldnt become one of the villagers.

Hinata put her hands on her own mouth as she cryed with great pain in her heart.

Sakura fell to her knees desperation, sadness, regret all mixed made this situation almost unbereable.

-_"How many more must die, when will this stop!?"_

She raised her head only to notice that the villagers hadn´t stopped for even a second their attack on Moegi´s body. A new feeling was added to the mix: Anger, like she never had felt before.

She stood up and grabbed her metal bar firmly.

-"Stop! Stop! Stop it damn it!"

She unleashed fearsome attacks to the villagers, three were cut in half by the waist with the first attack. She got the five villagers away from Moegi and then attacked them without mercy. Their hands exploded, their legs teared apart, their jaws went flying and finally their skulls were crushed. Her screams of rage with every attack could be heard from the distance. Some of her attack made the ground tremble, but she was not satisfied, she kept attacking the remaining of the villagers.

Hinata could not bear to see anymore. She ran and grabbed Sakura from behind.

-"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Please stop!"

At first Sakura struggled against Hinata´s grip, but she slowly realized what Hinata was trying to do.

She finally calmed down.

-"Hinata, thank you for stopping me"

-"It´s okay Sakura-san, I understand how you feel, but we have attracted too many attention, soon more villagers and even the bull creature might be coming"

-"I dont understand... where did they come from... the house suddenly collapsed and they appeared, but no more villagers came"

-"look Sakura-san, the wall was broken so they passed through there, but then the house collapsed and blocked the way again"

-"You´re so strong Hinata. How can you be so calm" Said Sakura with a sad voice.

-"I...I´m... sob... I´m trying to stay calm Sakura-san, because w...e need to survive not only for us... now... for her too"

-"You´re right"

-"What do... we do with her?"

-"If we take her or bury her they would probably find her and finish what they started. I think we better cremate her."

That´s what they did. They said their farewells to their friend and wished that her next life was a good one and then sent her body back to the earth.

Then they returned to the tower, they weren´t in consition to stay outside or defend themselves against any attacks. In the tower they silently remebered and mourned for Moegi.

* * *

Iwagakure´s old location

-"What!? Are you serious Fox!?"

**-"Of course, this little seal is tricky, but it holds the key to the survival of your race. With what you have disc****overed here I´ve confirmed my suspicions"**

**

* * *

  
**

END OF CHAPTER VI

(A/N) There you have it. Tragedy and maybe hope for the future.

-What is this new seal?

-What will happen to the girls?

Please review!! And tell me if you cried or if my tragedy sucked big time (as long as you dont use any insults is ok) *remember this is my first fic ever, so I need to know in case I ever write another. Thx.

Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
